


Sonnez hautbois, résonnez musettes

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [47]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Christmas, Female Homosexuality, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Next-Gen, Sequel, Sorry Not Sorry, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Comme chaque année, Noël revient. Encore. Et c'est bien ça le problème.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : vous savez ce moment où vous ne voulez pas vous lancer, où vous vous lancez quand même et où vous savez que vous ne devriez _vraiment_ pas vous lancer ? Ben voilà.
> 
> UDC!verse et donc [sa chronologie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840). Référence à [ Merry Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9000403) et plus largement à tous les textes qui composent [la série](http://archiveofourown.org/series/246160). Les tags seront mis à jour au fur et à mesure.

_ Madrid, Espagne, le 25 novembre 2017 _

Un quart d’heure. Au moins. Un quart d’heure qu’Angelo était planté devant le placard ouvert – celui en haut à droite où il stockait ses réserves de Fastuchera1, décrétant que les ranger en partie basse les exposait à des variations de température dommageables pour la qualité du produit ; Shura, lui, soupçonnait plutôt des dommages pour les lombaires vieillissants de leur propriétaire mais se gardait bien d'en faire état – sans bouger mais sans non plus réprimer des soupirs de plus en plus ostensibles.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? » se résigna-t-il à demander à l’issue de la quatrième – ou cinquième ? Il avait perdu le compte – expiration manifeste. L’index d’Angelo se dressa aussitôt, avant de s’incliner vers le calendrier punaisé à l’intérieur de la porte :

« On est le 25.

— Oui, et ?

— Dans un mois, c’est Noël. »

Shura demeura impassible. Pour sa part, il n’avait même pas eu le temps de s’en faire la remarque : les chaînes d’informations en continu s’en étaient chargées dès qu’il avait allumé la télévision et alors que le soleil n’était pas encore levé. Période honnie s’il en était et dont ce samedi inaugurait les premiers brins de la guirlande – un tic nerveux agita son sourcil gauche – des questions métaphysiques et autres interrogations existentielles relatives au quoi, qui, où et comment, chacune donnant lieu à autant de réponses possibles qu’insatisfaisantes.

Piétinant sur le seuil du vaste champ de la sinistrose pré-nativité, il avait cessé de prêter attention à son compagnon même si de toute évidence, il devait faire encore illusion ; Angelo l’apostropha avec dans le ton une évidence qui le ramena fissa à l’instant présent :

« Alors, on va où ?

— … C’est-à-dire ?

— Passer. Le. Réveillon. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

— Oublié quoi ? »

La porte du placard claqua sèchement dans le silence soudain. Les bras croisés, tout son poids porté sur une jambe et la semelle impatiente, Angelo le détaillait de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Subitement étreint par une solitude aussi enthousiaste qu’encombrante, Shura subit vaillamment l’Accusation encore quelques secondes avant de se découvrir de l’intérêt pour la tasse au fond de laquelle refroidissait son café :

« On a dit l’année dernière que le Sanctuaire, ce n’était plus possible et on avait convenu de partir cette année. »

Ce n’était plus un martèlement à ce rythme, mais de la mitraille.

« On sait bien comment ça se va se passer _encore_ , non ? Rien qu’à l’idée qu’on doive une année de plus se farcir les…

— On, on... Il est gentil, ‘’on’’ mais _tu_ as dit que _tu_ voulais partir à Noël parce que _tu_ as décidé que _tu_ ne supportais plus.

— Ah ! Tu vois que tu t’en rappelles ! »

Le triomphe sur les traits d’Angelo eut raison des ultimes velléités de résistance – aussi passive fût-elle – de son compagnon qui s’appuya des coudes sur le rebord de la table, repoussant d’une pichenette attristée le café devenu imbuvable.

« Et donc ? »

Shura releva les yeux : l’autre homme avait rouvert les bras comme pour encadrer l’espace qu’il réservait à la seule réponse acceptable de son point de vue, à savoir un lieu, n’importe lequel, mais qui ne fût surtout pas le Sanctuaire.

Sauf que.

« Il y a des mails qui tournent ces derniers jours, commença-t-il prudemment, j’ai vu passer des échanges entre Sy…

— Je sais que c’est cliché mais une île quelconque dans le Pacifique ou l’Océan Indien, là, comme ça, j’aurais rien contre. »

Angelo avait amorcé un mouvement tournant dans sa direction, en une approche d’apparence nonchalante mais qui avait tout de décidée comme put en juger Shura du coin de l’œil en avisant sa démarche. _Cette_ démarche. Celle qui avait l’étrange faculté d’hypnotiser n'importe qui – lui y compris – dès que l'Italien entrait dans une pièce avec la volonté de se faire remarquer. Ce qui n’arrivait pas si souvent que ça et la rendait, de facto, d’autant plus fascinante. Et dangereuse, aussi, oui.

« Parce que, vois-tu – mais je suis sûr que tu t’en es déjà rendu compte – le manque de soleil et de chaleur a tendance à me faire ressembler à une endive oubliée au fond de la cave. Tu n’es pas d’accord ? »

_Honnêtement ?_

Bien malgré eux, les yeux de Shura se retrouvèrent irrésistiblement attirés vers le bas, non pas par la gravité, mais par la bande de peau exhibée d’un doigt négligent par l’autre homme qui crochetait un passant de son jean afin de le descendre – oh, à peine ! – sur sa hanche, dévoilant une démarcation estivale pâlie par l’automne.

 _Non_.

Le hâle de la peau en question demeurait toujours aussi chaud, et gourmand, et disons-le tout net, diablement tentateur.

« Et si en plus, on doit aller passer le début de l’été en Russie… »

_L’enfoiré !_

Maintenant qu’il en parlait, _effectivement_ , Angelo semblait en avoir fini avec son deuil footballistique. Qui n’aurait donc pas excédé onze jours. Shura ne put toutefois s’en empêcher, se mordant les lèvres pour conserver son sérieux :

« Vraiment ? Tu viendrais supporter l’Espagne avec moi ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son compagnon, à la manière d’un ange pas très chrétien qui se serait égaré là, mélange d’indécision, de rancune, de résignation et … oui, de sournoiserie.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu nous proposes pour Noël. »

L’animal avait de la suite dans les idées, il aurait dû le savoir depuis le temps. Et en l’occurrence, il l’avait acculé telle la proie qu’il se savait devenu, dos au mur et sans échappatoire aucun. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

« Je disais donc avant que tu me coupes que le sujet de Noël fait actuellement l’objet de discussions – auxquelles je n’ai pas participé, je tiens à le préciser… »

_« Menteur !_

Ah, chère petite voix…

— _La ferme. »_

« … et il semblerait que soit en train de s’organiser un Noël commun avec nos successeurs.

— ... C’est une blague ?

— Sybil en est à l’origine. Avec Rosa. Et Armand. Et…

— C’est bon, j’ai compris. »

Angelo relâcha sa ceinture aussi sec et recula d’un pas, au grand regret de Shura qui s’obligea à river cette fois son regard au sien lequel avait viré à l’orage.

« Si je comprends bien…

— Tu comprends bien. » Inutile de prolonger le supplice, d’un côté comme de l’autre. « Pour être tout à fait franc, j’ai bien tenté d’argumenter en faveur de la galette des rois en janvier pour de telles, disons… réjouissances, mais tu sais comment est Sybil. »

_Opiniâtre._

_Têtue._

_Butée._

« Cette gamine, j’aurais mieux de la laisser croupir dans son baraquement avec sa copine, là, l’illuminée de service, ronchonna Angelo. Et puis toi, quelle idée aussi d’avoir accepté un gosse aussi psycho-rigide comme apprenti, non mais je te jure, faut qu’on arrête de recruter des Français dans ce Sanctuaire, ce sont de vraies sources à emmerdes, suffit de regarder Camus pour s’en rendre compte, sans oublier que… »

Shura n’entendit pas la suite qui se perdit en grommellements comme Angelo rechargeait avec brusquerie le percolateur pour faire couler un café. Un, pas deux.

Il était temps de dégainer un dernier argument. Son seul argument, réalisa-t-il en croisant mentalement les doigts. Si celui-ci ne fonctionnait pas, il était parti pour trente jours de tête de trois mètres de long et de répliques assassines. Et trente jours, c’était long. Très long.

« Saga.

— Quoi, Saga ? »

La tasse, qui tinta si fort sur la coupelle que Shura crut un instant qu’elle allait se fendre en deux. Avant de se rappeler qu'autant en matière de pâtes, les marques italiennes étaient de rigueur dans cet appartement, autant en matière de céramique, le savoir-faire espagnol ne souffrait aucune concurrence.

« Il s’y est engagé. Par écrit.

— De quoi tu parles encore ? »

Shura resta silencieux juste assez longtemps pour voir Angelo lever les yeux – et les mains – au ciel :

« Bon, tu la craches ta pilule oui ou merde ?

— Cette année, il n’y aura pas de chant de Noël. »

 

* * *

 

 

« Promis, juré », aurait soit-disant affirmé le Pope haut et fort, et devant témoins, s'il vous plaît.

Sa réservation imprimée sur une feuille A4 en main et qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier – à quoi bon ? Shura s'en était occupé. Shura qui la lui confiait dès maintenant pour qu'il la rangeât dans un endroit dont il serait encore capable de se rappeler dans un mois. Shura qui le connaissait infiniment trop bien – Angelo secouait la tête à l'attention de lui-même, l'air songeur.

Saga ? Jurer ?

Ah, oui, il avait juré, comme tout le monde quand il avait eu seize ans de protéger le Sanctuaire, les Hommes et la Terre – _dans cet ordre? Peut-être. Ou pas. Oh et puis merde –_ mais aussi de respecter les règles. Les ordres. L'autorité.

Ils avaient tous juré.

Ses épaules tressautèrent en premier. Puis son torse se souleva, s'enflant d'une inspiration aussi inattendue qu'incontrôlable. Sa tête, enfin, bascula vers l'arrière et son rire – tonitruant – éclata dans la cuisine pendant que dans la chambre Shura se pinçait l'arête du nez, tout en s'exhortant au stoïcisme.

« Tu sais quoi, mon pote ? Tu as failli me convaincre ! »

 

 

1Marque sicilienne de pâtes artisanales. Prononcez "Fastoukéra".

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note de la coupable** : pardon aux familles, tout ça XD

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 26 novembre 2017 _

 

Lorsque la mélodie familière d’un appel Skype retentit dans le petit bureau que James avait pris l’habitude d’occuper à deux portes de celui du Pope, Ethan et Sybil se ruèrent sur l’ordinateur : le Cancer gagna d’un millième de seconde, sans toutefois fanfaronner outre mesure : un Gémeau, qui plus est éduqué par deux Antinaïkos, ça se vexe facilement.

James avait levé le nez des livres de comptes dont Saga lui avait confié le contrôle sur les cinq dernières années – mission que le jeune chevalier du Taureau avait décidé de considérer à sa juste valeur, à savoir comme une énième tentative de Saga visant à le détourner de cette lubie grotesque consistant à vouloir le remplacer à la tête du Sanctuaire – pour apercevoir le visage d’Armand sur l’écran. Un visage défait s’il en était et qui fleurait bon la mauvaise nouvelle.

« On a perdu.

— Quoi ?! – Ethan se tortilla pour se glisser entre le bureau et la chaise occupée par Sybil qui se résigna à lui en concéder la moitié – Comment ça, vous avez perdu ? Mais c'était imperdable !

— C'est ce que je croyais, moi aussi. »

De terriblement sérieux, l'air d'Armand était passé à mortellement sérieux et la main de Rosalind posée sur son épaule tapota cette dernière en guise de consolation sans grand effet sur son propriétaire. Armand détestait perdre. Pour lui, une défaite était non seulement un camouflet à sa propre dignité mais aussi et surtout une atteinte impardonnable à l'honneur de son maître qui n'avait pas consacré son précieux temps à l'entraîner pour qu'il lui fît injure de la sorte.

« Ce n'est si grave, temporisa James qui s'était rapproché à son tour et penché pour saluer Armand d'un doigt désinvolte porté à la tempe. Que je sache, personne n'est mort.

— Quand même : c'est dingue de penser qu'ils ont trouvé plus fort qu'eux. »

Ethan avait croisé les bras, dodelinant sa réprobation ; Sybil elle-même paraissait ennuyée :

« On n'est peut-être pas allé assez loin dans la préparation... murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour ses pairs qui ne l'entendirent pas moins.

— Tu veux rire ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus !

— Si tu savais... »

Le gros soupir d'Armand recentra l'attention d'Ethan sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Sybil collée à lui :

« C'est à dire ?

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on a vu. C'était – il secoua la tête, visiblement atterré – inimaginable. J'ai vraiment pensé qu'on serait à la hauteur, mais là, clairement, on n'avait pas le niveau.

— Je confirme. »

La voix légère et mélodieuse de Rosa sembla tomber du ciel ; l'effet ne dura que le temps pour Armand de relever le menton pour regarder sa compagne restée debout derrière lui et dont leurs interlocuteurs n'apercevaient toujours que les mains.

« J'ai touché des choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais songé. Sybil a raison : nous avions une plus grande marge de manœuvre mais nous ne l'avons pas utilisée.

— Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Sybil mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure : cet échec remettait-il leur stratégie en question ? A vrai dire, non. Bien entendu une victoire aurait assis la légitimité de leurs exigences mais leurs aînés étaient-ils seulement en mesure de comprendre de quoi il retournait ? Ce genre de considération échapperait à coup sûr aux uns et passerait à dix mille pieds au-dessus des autres. A part Camus – et encore – personne ne savait où se trouvait Albi[1]. Quant à faire en sus le rapprochement avec le "championnat du monde" qui venait de s’y dérouler… Elle eut un sourire matois : cela n’en rendrait leur triomphe que plus beau.

« Vous n’avez qu’à rentrer avec le matériel, trancha-t-elle. On a assez de temps devant nous pour l’améliorer et le dupliquer en autant d’exemplaires que nécessaire. D’ailleurs – elle tapota ses lèvres du bout de l’index – non, pas l’améliorer : le personnaliser.

— Tu es…

— Diabolique ! Acheva Rosa dans un éclat de rire à la suite d’Armand, tandis qu’Ethan la dévisageait, médusé.

— Mais avant de repartir, est-ce que vous pourriez aussi ramener quelques produits locaux ? »

James avait sorti un morceau de papier chiffonné de sa poche et penché vers l’écran, la montra à Armand :

« Du foie gras, du vin blanc, du confit, énuméra-t-il à la volée, bref, tout ce que vous pouvez trouver qui nous changera du menu habituel. Parce que la dinde, fût-elle fourrée aux figues plutôt qu’aux marrons, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n’en peux plus.

— C’est Loukas qui prépare, quand même, objecta Ethan, et même si c’est de la dinde, il fait ça sacrément bien.

— Eh bien cette année, il nous fera du canard. C’est pareil mais en plus petit et en plus gouteux.

— …

— …

— Aldébaran se propose de lui filer un coup de main.

— On se disait bien, aussi. »

Armand leva les deux mains en signe de reddition :

« Très bien, comme vous voudrez ! Et, Sybil, j’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, parce que ce pourrait bien être notre dernier Noël au Sanctuaire si ça tourne mal.

— Que tu es rabat-joie, soupira-t-elle. C’est Noël bon sang ! Et à Noël, il faut respecter les tra-di-tions.

— Y compris celle du pull moche ?

— Surtout celle du pull moche. »

 

 

[1] Et ce n’est pas une blague : [le « championnat du monde du pull moche » a eu lieu ce week-end à Albi (81)](http://www.huffingtonpost.fr/2017/11/26/voici-le-champion-du-monde-du-pull-le-plus-moche_a_23288374/). Au départ, une simple blague potache entre locaux de l’étape et qui s’est soldée par 600 participants dont des espagnols et paraît-il, une anglaise…


	3. Chapter 3

_ Vendredi 1er décembre, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

Il n'était pas encore neuf heures du matin mais déjà le soleil était franc dans le ciel qui aurait pu être celui d'une fin de printemps tant la température était douce1. Théo gravit sans effort le dernier raidillon menant au sentier de la crête et esquissa un large sourire : Banco !

Andreas trottait dans sa direction et accéléra sa course en l'apercevant, course à laquelle Théo se joignit lorsque l'autre garçon arriva à sa hauteur ; ils achevèrent la ligne droite déroulée devant eux au sprint, évitant ou sautant les obstacles – rochers, ruines, buissons – afin de prendre de vitesse l'adversaire. Il n'y eut ni vainqueur, ni vaincu, tous deux franchissant d'une même foulée la ligne imaginaire matérialisée par une dorienne écroulée au début du virage. Étonnamment, Andreas ne revendiqua pas la victoire et Théo, que l'habitude avait déjà mis dans les starting-blocks de la réplique vacharde, en fut pour ses frais. Et presque déçu à vrai dire : allons bon, lui qui attendait avec impatience de puis des semaines le retour de son meilleur ami !

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup grandi, finit par commenter Andreas qui l'observait d'un œil critique. Je parie que c'est toujours toi le plus petit.

_Ah, quand même !_

« Et toi, pas beaucoup épaissi, rétorqua vivement Théo. Cet entraînement avec Shiryu, c'est de la blague, ou quoi ? »

Les deux affirmations étaient aussi fausses l'une que l'autre : Théo avait rattrapé Andreas sur la toise et Andreas gagné en carrure, si bien que les deux années de plus que sans les connaître d'aucuns leur auraient donné par rapport à leur âge réel se justifiaient pleinement. Et ils le savaient : tels deux jeunes coqs, ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, torse bombé et épaules droites, se tournant autour tout prêts à se lancer dans une de ces bagarres pour de faux qu'ils affectionnaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. En guise d'attaques cependant, ils se tombèrent dans les bras, surexcités comme les enfants qu'ils n'avaient, en fin de compte, pas encore cessé d'être :

« Ça y est, je l'ai ! Trépigna Théo.

— Tu as quoi ?

— Eh bien, mon calendrier de l'Avent ! Mon maître me l'a donné ce matin et figure-toi qu'il est différent de ceux des autres apprentis, c'est trop cool. Et toi, tu as eu le tien ?

—Non, pas encore.

— Mais ça commence aujourd'hui ! - Théo avait ouvert de grands yeux – d'habitude, tu...

— Oui, d'habitude. »

Andreas toutefois s'était rengorgé et poursuivit avec un petit sourire suffisant devant l'air interloqué de son ami :

« Cette année, je vais avoir un calendrier de l'Avent spécial. Parce que c'est mon oncle, le Grand Pope – il insista bien sur les majuscules – qui le fabrique. Exprès pour moi. »

 

* * *

 

« Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Assis derrière son bureau, Saga observait son frère, Thétis et Rachel qui se passaient et se repassaient une large boîte rectangulaire et peu épaisse, constituée de fines plaques de contreplaqué. Le matériaux était brut et sa constitution, grossière.

« Avec un coup de peinture... Du rouge et du vert, précisa Thétis en relevant les yeux vers le Pope, oui, ça pourrait être... Enfin, je veux dire que—

— Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ça fait assez artisanal, la coupa Saga, impatienté.

— Disons que ça ne fera jamais aussi artisanal que si c'était toi qui l'avais vraiment fabriqué, ça, c'est sûr.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? »

Le ton du Pope s'était fait glacial sous l'effet du commentaire ouvertement moqueur de son jumeau et Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que Thétis pouffait dans son foulard :

« Tu n'es pas fichu de planter le moindre clou sans qu'il soit de travers, dit-elle, en éclatant de rire devant l'air tout à coup outragé de son compagnon. Et ne fais pas cette tête, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai !

— Comme si j'avais l'occasion, et le temps, de bricoler ! » Protesta Saga, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose néanmoins : un sourire avait commencé de creuser sa joue droite et Rachel, une longue mèche bleue enroulée entre ses doigts, se pencha pour adoucir d'un baiser l'indiscutable vérité.

« Et tu as trouvé ça où ? »

Kanon tournait et retournait la boîte, exerçant les uns après les autres les vingt-cinq petits vantaux , dont trois lui restèrent dans la main. Le coup d'oeil qu'il lança à son frère était éloquent lorsque celui-ci répondit dans un marmonnement :

« A Rodorio. Dans la rue qui remonte sur la droite du bar.

— Tu veux dire...

—... chez Silàs ? »

Cette fois, l'éclat de rire fut si collégial que, vexé, Saga se leva et récupéra son bien – non sans oublier les trois éléments qui n'avaient pas résisté à la délicatesse de son jumeau :

« Vous commencez sévèrement à m'emmerder tous les trois, grommela-t-il. Ça ira très bien et comme tu l'as proposé, Thétis, un peu de peinture devrait faire l'affaire.

— Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire de promesses à ce gosse dont tu savais que tu ne les tiendrais pas, asséna Kanon dont ce fut le tour d'écoper d'un regard torve.

— Non mais regardez qui cause : un père exemplaire !

— Justement : moi, j'ai le droit. Toi, tu es son oncle adoré chéri et tu vas trahir sa confiance. C'est mal.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois mieux placé que moi pour—

— Ok, ça suffit, intervint Rachel en subtilisant à son tour ce qui était censé devenir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, le calendrier de l'Avent de l'héritier Antinaïkos. Pia va s'en occuper, d'accord ? »

Le petit soupir de soulagement de Thétis en disait long lorsque les jumeaux s'interrompirent tout net, pour dévisager Rachel avant de s'entre-regarder. Saga prit une profonde inspiration :

« Si c'est Pia, dans ce cas...

— … Même moi, je ne ferai pas mieux », conclut Kanon avant d'asséner une claque sur l'épaule de son frère :

« Et pourtant, les dieux savent si _moi_ , j'ai eu l'occasion et le temps de bricoler. »

 

* * *

 

Andreas ne tenait plus en place alors même que Loukas n'avait pas encore servi le dessert.

« Allez, maman !

— Tu veux bien te tenir tranquille, oui ? »

Thétis avait avancé sa main vers son fils mais au lieu de la tape derrière la tête dont il savait que de toute manière il n'écoperait pas, elle lui concéda une caresse empreinte de tendresse, ébouriffant les cheveux blonds un peu trop longs et qui bouclaient sur sa nuque. Quatre mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils et encore : parce que c'était elle qui avait le déplacement jusqu'en Chine, inquiète de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles malgré les assurances de Rachel – et celles des jumeaux, bien qu'autrement moins enthousiastes – quant au fait qu'Andreas ne pouvait pas être entre de meilleures mains que celles de Shiryu. Et en effet. Le chevalier du Dragon s'occupait si bien de son enfant, avec une telle constance et un telle vigilance, qu'il ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit. Pas un seul. Jamais. Son cœur de mère avait gémi devant le niveau d'exigence auquel Andreas était soumis ; son esprit de chevalier s'était enorgueilli face au stoïcisme dont il faisait preuve. Les premiers temps, l'année passée, avaient été difficiles, elle le savait ; l'enfant paraissait cependant en avoir pris son parti. Après tout, avait-il seulement le choix ?

Cette idée, qui s'auto-alimentait depuis la naissance d'Andreas et contre laquelle elle avait cessé de lutter, lui serra toutefois suffisamment la gorge pour que, tout en déposant un baiser sur le crâne de l'enfant, elle esquissa un signe à destination de Kanon qui s'éclipsa à la recherche de son frère.

Saga fit enfin son apparition, un grand paquet enrubanné entre les mains, sous les applaudissements d'Andreas dont les éclats dans les yeux concurrençaient ceux du sapin dressé et décoré dans la salle à manger.

« Oh merci mon oncle, merci, merci, merci ! »

Et le garçon tout à la fois de se jeter dans les bras du Pope et de lui arracher le cadeau, ses doigts impatients s'efforçant de dénouer les rubans avant de les déchirer. Plus rapide !

Kanon avait passé un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, un sourire échangé avec son frère :

_« Pia a fait du beau boulot, c'est clair_ , commenta le cadet. 

— _Cette fille a des doigts de fée. Non mais regarde-moi ça ! »_

La jeune Asgardienne ne s'était pas contentée de simples coups de pinceau. Avec le souci de la précision et le goût pour le dessin qui la caractérisaient, elle avait mis un point d'honneur à personnaliser chaque jour du calendrier d'une calligraphie délicate, conférant à l'objet une unicité et une valeur dont la totalité du magasin de Silàs – y compris le stock de l'arrière boutique – était et serait à jamais dépourvu.

Thétis eut un sourire attendri lorsque Andreas ouvrit la case correspondant au premier décembre. Au fond, une friandise préparée par Loukas et dont les adultes du Domaine Sacré se régalaient déjà depuis quelques jours. Devant leurs retours enthousiastes, le maître des cuisines prévoyait une production de masse afin d'en faire profiter tous les habitants du Sanctuaire.

L'enfant, cependant, s'était immobilisé. Le bonbon dans une main, il extirpa de l'autre un minuscule papier blanc du fond du carré en bois. Un papier qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, comme Thétis le comprit, d'abord en croisant les regards perplexes des jumeaux, ensuite en voyant son fils trembler de tous ses membres,et enfin, effarée, en l'entendant éclater en gros sanglots.

« Andreas ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Saga avait été le premier à réagir. A genoux près de son neveu, il lui tapota gauchement le dos, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler ses pleurs. Puis, sans prévenir, l'enfant se redressa soudain, s'éloigna d'un bond et, les joues couvertes de larmes, hurla :

« Je te déteste ! »

Avant de disparaître en courant dans le couloir. Médusés, ses parents contemplèrent un instant l'encadrement sombre de la porte d'où provenait l'écho de plus en plus assourdi de la cavalcade de leur fils avant que le rire de Saga ne s'élevât dans le silence. Un rire grêle et sans joie qui ramena l'attention de Thétis et de Kanon vers lui.

Sans un mot, il leur tendit le papier.

On pouvait y lire :  _Made in China._

 

 

1Figurez-vous que pendant qu'on se gèle en France, il fait 20°C en Grèce.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Lundi 4 décembre, Sanctuaire, Grèce _

« SYBIL ! »

L’ordre – car c’en était un – déchira le surmonde sans aucune considération pour tous ceux qui dormaient encore du sommeil du juste en cette heure qui précédait l’aube. Ce fut pourtant Ethan qui se dressa en premier au milieu des draps, tendu comme une corde de violon prête à se rompre, pendant que l’interpellée se retournait en grognant, la tête réfugiée sous les draps :

« Qu’est-ce… encore… dormir… »

Le silence était revenu sur les niveaux plus élevés de la conscience collective du Sanctuaire mais pas la sérénité. Impossible alors que l’ombre massive du Pope s’étirait entre les ombres, sans cesse plus longue et plus menaçante à mesure qu'il progressait dans toutes directions semblait-il à la recherche du chevalier du Cancer.

Sybil finit par s’asseoir à son tour, ses cheveux courts en bataille et les paupières encore gonflées :

« Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ?

— Je crois que tu devrais y aller. »

Ethan avait répondu sagement, prudemment, sans rien montrer des admonestations furieuses qui tempêtaient sous son crâne, l’exhortant à balancer ce qui lui servait de compagne hors du lit à grands coups de pied au cul, et fissa s’il te plaît. Il esquissa même un sourire d’encouragement lorsque, vêtue d’un jogging à elle et d’un tee-shirt à lui, elle lui lança un regard de travers, son index déjà dressé vers le plafond :

« Et sinon, on va le supporter combien de temps, encore ? »

Elle n’attendit pas la réponse. Ni ne l’entendit lorsqu’il murmura, une fois qu’il fut certain de sa disparition :

« Aussi longtemps qu’il restera persuadé qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est digne de le remplacer… »

 

* * *

 

Lorsqu’elle se rematérialisa sur le seuil du bureau, la porte de celui-ci était grande ouverte sur un désordre sans nom. Un vrai foutoir, jugea-t-elle tout en s’efforçant de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de la déborder. Au milieu trônait le Pope, rasé de frais et habillé de pied en cap pour sa journée qui aurait déjà dû commencer, les bras croisés et l’air sévère.

« Ça n’a que trop duré, asséna-t-il sèchement. Il faut qu'on en termine.

— ''On'' ? Parce que c’est de ma faute, peut-être ? »

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Sybil serait déjà tombée raide morte aux pieds de Saga, tout chevalier d'or qu'elle était. Et ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais fort heureusement, l'actuel Pope du Sanctuaire et précédent chevalier des Gémeaux ne disposait pas d’un tel pouvoir. Ce qu'il sembla regretter comme il reprenait d'une voix métallique, les poings serrés et les narines frémissantes :

« Lorsqu'Andreas était encore petit, passe encore. Mais il est grand à présent et n'a pas plus besoin d'être défendu par... par... »

Saga pinça les lèvres, une fois. Et bien malgré elle, Sybil rentra la tête dans les épaules quand il explosa :

« … Par une saloperie de fantôme qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'on ne voulait plus de lui, ici ! Tu m'entends, père ? - Saga avait levé la tête vers le plafond, les mains grandes ouvertes et au bout desquelles crépitaient quelques étincelles aussi dorées que suspectes – Fous-moi le camp, une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Sybil s'ingéniait à conserver son regard sur le Pope mais c'était difficile alors que dans le dos de celui-ci, Andreas Antinaïkos Senior tournait autour d'une étagère miraculeusement demeurée intacte, se demandant de toute évidence comment il allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour en déverser le contenu. Elle sursauta quand tomba le premier dossier, Saga faisant volte-face pour en contempler, impuissant, le contenu qui s'étala sur le sol à l'instar de tout ce qui avait déjà été dispersé, avant de reculer d'un pas quand le reste de l'étagère commença à fuser à travers la pièce.

Lorsque le calme revint enfin et qu'Andreas se fut installé sur le siège de son Pope de fils, l'air satisfait, Sybil releva les yeux vers Saga dont le visage était devenu olivâtre :

« Vous le savez bien : ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »

Elle avait parlé avec douceur. Si de prime abord, elle avait ri de la vengeance du vieil homme – Saga l'avait, après tout, bien mérité – son ingérence continuelle dans la vie de son petit-fils et plus encore ses interactions accrues avec le réel devenaient problématiques. Tout un chacun se promenait avec son cortège spectral personnel – plus ou moins fourni selon les cas – sans pour autant que cela dût impacter son quotidien. Dans le cas contraire, il convenait de corriger le déséquilibre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait la paix avec—

— C'est _lui_ qui ne veut pas faire la paix ! La coupa Saga avec humeur. C'est lui qui s'accroche parce qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré que non seulement je fasse sans lui, mais surtout que je fasse mieux que lui.

— En l'occurrence, vous avez sûrement fait moins bien.

— Le jour où j'estimerais avoir besoin d'une leçon de morale de la part d'une gamine de vingt ans, je te ferai signe. En attendant, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu te débarrasseras de ce genre ''d'encombrant'', n'est-ce pas ? – il eut un signe de tête pile dans la direction de la forme éthérée de son géniteur : un effet du hasard, sans doute – Alors fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux, en bon chevalier du Cancer que tu es. »

Et la porte du bureau de claquer derrière Sybil, les mots que le Pope n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer tant ils étaient éloquents résonnant sous son crâne.

_A savoir, le ménage._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Chronologie UDC as usual. Ici, Kireth (ma déclinaison toute personnelle de Kiki) a 24 ou 25 ans.

_ Samedi 16 décembre, Jamir, Tibet _

Le silence était trop parfait pour être honnête. Alors qu'il mettait la dernière main à son unique bagage – inutile de se charger d'autre chose que du strict nécessaire pour quelques jours et des babioles qu'il envisageait d'offrir à certains de ses pairs – ceux parmi les moins matérialistes – Mü en venait à se demander si Kireth ne se serait pas volatilisé en douce afin de ne pas l'accompagner pour assister à ce qu'il considérait avec son ton le plus condescendant – et les dieux savaient s'il avait de la marge de ce point de vue – comme étant « la fête la plus inutile, mercantile et hypocrite que l'humanité ait jamais créée ». Avec la Saint Valentin, se rappela l'Atlante en levant les yeux au ciel, et les anniversaires. Le sien par exemple ne revêtait aucune signification, ne manquait jamais de préciser  Kireth en sus, non sans un raffinement extrême dans le masochisme, puisque personne ne savait quand il était né.

Chaque année, c'était la même chose et celle-ci ne ferait, a priori, pas exception.

« Kireth ? »

Pas de réponse, hormis l'écho de sa voix renvoyé par la Tour. Soupirant, Mü abandonna son sac sur son lit et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans apercevoir l'ombre de successeur, avant d'être attiré par une rumeur sourde en provenance du sous-sol.

Les escaliers en bois, aussi anciens que la Tour elle-même, ployèrent sous ses pas comme pour l'obliger à accélérer le mouvement, que ce fût dans un sens ou dans l'autre d'ailleurs : pas évident que Kireth souhaitât sa présence dans l'atelier. Et en effet :

« Ça va, j'ai entendu, j'arrive. »

Le nouveau chevalier du Bélier avait déjà pivoté sur son tabouret en direction de son maître, ses larges épaules masquant l'établi auquel il s'affairait un instant plus tôt. Mü savait qu'il ne gagnerait rien d'autre qu'un accès de colère de la part du jeune homme s'il s'avisait de laisser libre cours à sa curiosité. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lancer un coup d'oeil frustré à destination du désordre à peine éclairé par la lampe à pétrole posée là et qui s'éteignit presque aussitôt sous l'impulsion mentale de Kireth :

« J'arrive j'ai dit ! » Répéta-t-il avec impatience, Mü secouant la tête sans rien rajouter avant de remonter dans la vaste pièce à vivre, baignée par la lumière froide d'un grand soleil reflétée par la neige.

A dire vrai, longtemps Noël ne l'avait pas pas plus enthousiasmé que Kireth et bien souvent il s'était pris à regretter l'époque – pourtant maudite – qui avait suivi l'assassinat de Shion et durant laquelle célébrer cette fête n'était venu à l'esprit de personne, au Sanctuaire moins encore qu'ailleurs. Au moins, il n'était alors pas obligé de faire semblant. Puis les années avaient passé, les rancœurs s'étaient atténuées et les Portes avaient parachevé ce qui, in fine, étaient inscrits en chacun d'eux, à savoir la réponse au besoin ineffable d'amitié et de chaleur dont ils avaient tous été privés à un moment ou à un autre de leur existence. Toutefois, Mü avait résisté. Passivement certes, mais il lui avait fallu quelques années supplémentaires pour accepter l'idée que tout autant que pour ses camarades, cette fête était aussi la sienne et que, non, donner mais surtout recevoir de l’amour quelle qu’en fût la forme, ne le ferait pas plus souffrir. Cette leçon, il l’avait apprise seul, au prix de doutes qui, eux, avaient été douloureux. Des doutes qui agitaient désormais l’esprit de Kireth sans qu’il pût rien y faire. Tous les mots du monde, aussi justes et persuasifs pussent-ils être, ne sauraient remplacer ce qui devait être ressenti pour être compris.

Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il _s’autoriser_ à ressentir, une étape que le jeune Atlante dont le pas vif s’affairait dans la grande salle circulaire semblait fort peu désireux de franchir. Et ça n’avait rien de nouveau.

« On est obligé d’y aller aussi tôt ? Je veux dire, Noël, c’est dans une semaine voire plus. On a encore le temps que je sache. »

Contrairement à son aîné, Kireth n’avait pas le sens du minimalisme. Il fourrait indifféremment dans son sac tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou à peu près, sans autre forme de discernement. Mü avait cessé de lui rappeler que l’attendait dans son temple au Sanctuaire tout ce dont il avait besoin au quotidien mais aussi d’essayer de comprendre. Kireth avait beau avoir acquis toutes les certitudes possibles et imaginables quant à son avenir, il ne s’en comportait pas moins encore bien souvent comme l’adolescent qu’il était lorsque Mü et lui s’étaient trouvés.

« C’est vrai mais tu connais Saga : l’improvisation et l’imprévu du dernier moment, ce n’est pas particulièrement sa tasse de thé. Et je crois aussi – il eut un petit rire qui vit Kireth s’immobiliser un instant pour le dévisager, interloqué – que sa réserve d’idées pour les cadeaux a fini par se tarir et qu’un coup de main serait le bienvenu cette année.

— Parce que tu sais, toi, quoi offrir ? A tous ces gens ?

— Ces gens comme tu dis sont, au choix, tes maîtres ou tes pairs, le tança sévèrement Mü et si tu ne peux avoir d'amitié pour chacun d'entre eux, sache au moins leur témoigner du respect.

— Ce n'est pas... Oh et puis, peu importe – Kireth haussa les épaules avant de disparaître subitement, son agitation aussitôt transposée dans sa chambre à l'étage et depuis laquelle un vacarme non identifié fit se plisser le front de l'ancien chevalier du Bélier – le plus important, c'est d'être là, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis chaque année ?

— En effet. Et avec le sourire s'il te plaît. »

La tête de Kireth réapparut à moins de cinq centimètres du nez de Mü qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter :

« Ne m'en demande pas trop quand même.

— Tu te dépêches ? Répliqua l'aîné, bras croisés et stoïcisme revenu.

— Pourquoi, on a un avion à prendre ?

— Justement, oui.

— Alors, non, hein – le reste du corps du jeune Atlante apparut petit à petit et après avoir lévité une seconde ou deux, il se planta devant son maître qui ravala une énième fois un très désagréable sentiment de frustration devant la virtuosité télékinésique de Kireth – tu n'as qu'à partir devant, je te rejoindrai à l'aéroport. D'Athènes, précisa le Bélier non sans un petit sourire en coin.

— Kireth, on avait dit... » Commença Mü avec un air de reproche avant d'être interrompu par un autre genre d'air, celui auquel ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait pas résister.

« Il y en a pour des heures ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! »

Etre enfermé. Dans un avion. Avec des gens. Des tas de gens.

« Sois prudent, soupira Mü, vaincu. Et ne te fais pas remarquer.

— Je ne me fais jamais remarquer.

— Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Tu veux qu'on reparle de cette vidéo du concert de...

— Une erreur de jeunesse ! Protesta Kireth.

— Parce que tu te considères vieux, peut-être ?

— Dis, tu ne voudrais pas y aller, là ? Tu vas finir par être en retard.

— Si je te ne connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu veux te débarrasser de moi. »

Kireth ne répondit rien et ils se dévisagèrent, leurs traits presque assez semblables pour refléter la suspicion de l'un à la surface de l'innocence de l'autre. D'une main, Mü rompit le silence en ébouriffant les boucles rousses du jeune Atlante qui malgré des tombereaux de prières à toutes les divinités dont il avait connaissance – et elles étaient nombreuses – avait achevé sa croissance avec près d'une dizaine de centimètres en moins par rapport à son objectif, à savoir la taille de son aîné, a minima :

« Quoi que tu fasses, évite les bêtises, d'accord ?

— Oui, ô mon maître vénéré.

— Kireth...

— Que j'aime.

— Les plus courtes...

— Plus que ma propre vie.

—... Sont les meilleures. »

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours selon la [chronologie UDC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840), Camus a eu cinquante ans cette année, et Milo, quarante-huit.

 

_ Dimanche 17 décembre 2017, Sanctuaire, Grèce  
_

« Regardez, Maître ! Regardez ! »

Depuis l'entrée des appartements du huitième temple, Théo s'approchait, tenant à bout de bras un... mobile ? Milo eut un frisson involontaire : tous ces fils, partout, qui dansaient, gondolaient, s'emmêlaient, juste devant les pieds de son apprenti... ! Contre toute attente cependant, celui-ci conserva son équilibre et parvint jusqu'à son maître qui achevait de déjeuner avec Camus.

« C'est joli, non ? »

Suspendus au bout de long fils argentés dont la brillance rappelait celle de la neige sous le soleil, de délicats et compliqués origamis se balançaient et dont les tonalités rappelaient celles de Noël. Ici, des nœuds savants évoquant les cadeaux à venir, là des étoiles aux branches multiples au bout desquelles brillaient des cristaux. De glace, comprit Milo, devinant dans le même temps que celle-ci ne fondrait jamais tant que son créateur lui imposerait sa volonté. Ou sa créatrice en l'occurrence :

« Pia l'a fabriqué exprès pour moi !

— Tu devrais aller le montrer à Andreas, suggéra Milo.

— Vous croyez ? Oh oui, c'est une super idée ! »

Et le jeune garçon de repartir comme une flèche en sens inverse sous le regard de nouveau inquiet du Scorpion qui finit toutefois par se tranquilliser en l'absence de tout écho de chute malencontreuse.

« Que tu es mesquin, commenta Camus tranquillement lorsque le silence fut revenu.

— A peu près autant que ce gamin lorsqu'il jette son pedigree à la figure de ses camarades. »

Milo avait riposté avec une impulsivité qui lui valut une sourire de la part de son compagnon, qui n'avait rien de moqueur cependant. Bien au contraire.

« Théo est un gentil garçon, il a beaucoup d'autres amis et il finira bien par se rendre compte qu'il mérite mieux qu'Andreas.

— Ou pas, soupira Milo, dépité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'accroche à lui de cette manière.

— Les voies de l'amitié sont parfois impénétrables. »

Le verre du Scorpion s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche, comme il observait Camus par-dessus le rebord arrondi. Celui-ci croquait dans sa pomme à pleines dents, avec un abord qui aurait pu être parfaitement imperturbable si ce n'était la lueur de malice qui pétillait au travers de ses longs cils sombres.

« Très drôle. Non, vraiment, je suis mort de rire – vexé, Milo mordit à son tour dans son propre fruit avec un coup de dent rageur – Je veux bien que Théo soit parfois d'une naïveté confondante mais il n'est pas complètement idiot, non plus !

— Ai-je dit ça ? »

La bouche ouverte l'espace d'un instant sur une réplique qui ne voulait pas venir, Milo la referma une nouvelle fois sur sa pomme, mastiquant en silence. Non, c'est vrai, Camus n'avait jamais dit que son compagnon d'aujourd'hui et meilleur ami d'hier était un imbécile de l'avoir aimé un jour, quelle qu'eût pu être la forme de cet amour. Et Milo lui-même ne s'était jamais perçu comme tel non plus, y compris lorsque tout concourait à le convaincre du contraire.

« Pia est une perle en tout cas, et toi non plus tu ne la mérites pas, finit-il par déclarer, histoire de rétablir un semblant d'équilibre dans leur échanges.

— Tu as raison ; je ne la mérite absolument pas. »

Milo leva les yeux en direction du plafond à caissons dont la structure et les riches ornementations avaient résisté au temps et au solstice d'été, treize ans plus tôt. Son temple avait été parmi les moins endommagés à l'époque ; sur le moment, il en avait été soulagé, avant de s'en féliciter tout à fait lorsqu'il avait pris la mesure de ce qui avait ainsi pu être préservé de l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Certains de ses pairs n'avaient pas eu la même chance. Pour l'heure toutefois, ce n'était pas les motifs colorés qui lui maintenaient le nez en l'air mais l'espoir un peu vain de parvenir un jour à clouer le bec au Français qui partageait sa vie. Bon sang, certaines réputations – d'aucuns parleraient de clichés – avaient décidément la dent dure.

« Elle est intelligente, talentueuse, d'un caractère aimable et a atteint son premier zéro absolu à un âge où j'en étais encore à me débattre avec mon septième sens.

— Et elle est belle, rajouta Milo, voyant se dresser le petit doigt de Camus à la hauteur des quatre autres qui avaient jalonné son énumération.

— Accessoirement, oui, aussi.

— Et pourtant, tu ne lui as pas toujours pas cédé la place. »

Si Pia ne faisait pas partie des plus âgés de la nouvelle génération, elle venait tout de suite après eux, avec Oksanna. Elle avait été officiellement intronisée deux ans et demi plus tôt en tant que chevalier du Verseau et de fait, était apte à occuper pleinement ses nouvelles fonctions si ce n'était son maître qui n'avait pas exprimé sa volonté de se retirer définitivement. A l'inverse de ses alter ego dont la succession était d'ores et déjà assurée. Angelo lui-même avait, en guise de félicitations, remis à Sybil dès le lendemain de son intronisation un paquet enrubanné avec soin qui contenait les clés de ses appartements, un état des lieux de sortie, un plan de localisation des fuites dans le toit et des non-conformités électriques et un petit mot qui disait en substance ''démerde-toi'', mais en plus poli : l'écriture ressemblait celle de Shura.

« Elle est encore jeune, répondit Camus après un aller-retour jusqu'à la cuisine afin de débarrasser la table. Et moi, pas si vieux.

— Hormis Aldébaran, les autres le sont encore moins que toi.

— Cette charge est lourde à porter, tu le sais. Alors si je peux lui permettre de profiter encore un peu de sa jeunesse avant que...

— Tu as peur de t'ennuyer ? » Le coupa Milo avec assez d'à-propos cette fois pour que l'autre homme clignât des yeux, une fois, deux, sans rien répondre.

En tout autre occasion, le chevalier du Scorpion aurait mentalement sabré le champagne et esquissé une petite danse de la victoire. Mais pas cette fois, alors qu'une compassion inattendue lui pinçait les lèvres devant la soudaine rigidité de Camus qui, rassis sur sa chaise, ramassait distraitement les miettes de pain sur la nappe pour les réunir en un petit tas parfaitement conique.

« Pas toi ? »

Le Verseau avait posé sa question du bout des lèvres, presque sur le ton du chuchotement.

« Eh bien si on considère que depuis quelques temps, l'essentiel de mes journées est occupé par l'entraînement de Théo puisque je ne peux pas le confier aux chevaliers d'argent, l'ennui n'est pas particulièrement la première de mes préoccupations si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répondit posément Milo. Et dans quatre ans... Oui, les choses risquent d'être différentes. Mais m'ennuyer ? – il haussa les épaules – Je ne sais pas.

— Donc ça ne t'inquiète pas.

— Pourquoi, je devrais ?

— … Je suppose que non. »

Camus s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de son siège, son attention tournée vers la fenêtre derrière Milo et dont les voilages clairs laissaient apercevoir la clarté du jour ainsi que les sommets découpés de l'île. Une fois de plus, son compagnon ne se posait pas le dixième des questions qui agitaient son esprit, et une fois de plus, il avait très certainement raison. Noël pourtant arrivait, qui solderait une année supplémentaire passée au service du Sanctuaire, une année tranquille sans heurts ni événement assez notable qu'il aurait pu retenir. Une année qui ressemblerait à la prochaine à n'en point douter. Son soupir dut être un peu trop profond ; il vit Milo se lever pour contourner la table et venir se poster derrière lui, posant ses longues mains sur ses épaules qu'elles enserrèrent brièvement. Sans se l'expliquer, Camus se sentit rasséréné par le geste dont émanaient autant de tendresse que de force et sa tête bascula en arrière pour apercevoir le sourire du Grec, penché au-dessus de lui.

« N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais il y a quelque années aspirer à la paix ? Et que tu pensais d'ailleurs l'avoir enfin trouvée ?

— Hum... Ça se pourrait bien, en effet.

— Tant mieux : parce que moi aussi, figure-toi – les doigts de Milo s'enfoncèrent dans les muscles de son compagnon, avec une précision assez millimétrée pour lui tirer un nouveau soupir, d'aise celui-là – Et je crois que le jour où je pourrai enfin me consacrer à cette paix tout entier, je lui dédierai chaque seconde du reste de mon existence. En tout cas, c'est mon projet.

— C'est un beau projet, répondit Camus après quelques instants d'un silence méditatif.

— Assez beau pour qu'il éveille ton intérêt ? »

Les lèvres chaudes et les boucles azur de Milo, soudain tout contre son oreille, lui tirèrent un frémissement et un sourire :

« Présenté de la sorte, c'est très probable.

— Ça tombe bien, alors. Puisque mon projet, c'est toi. »

 


	7. Chapter 7

_ Paris, France, 21 décembre _

Le bourdonnement de la télévision la cueillit dès la porte d’entrée. Marine soupira, le plus intérieurement possible espéra-t-elle cependant ; Shaina avait l’ouïe fine.

Quoique. Emmitouflée sous plusieurs couches de plaid, un vieux châle appartenant à la Grecque enroulé autour de sa tête et de sa gorge, Shaina gisait sur le sofa, hagarde, les joues telles deux sémaphores écarlates au milieu de son visage rendu blafard par la grippe.

« Ça ne va pas mieux ? »

L’Italienne leva les yeux vers elle, qui se tenait à distance prudente :

« Ça dépend. Tu l’as ? »

Marine ne répondit pas tout de suite. S’avança d’un pas supplémentaire, elle se pencha pour apercevoir l’écran et soupira derechef, avec ostentation cette fois :

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas tous les regarder, si ?

— Imaginons que je te réponde "bien sûr que oui", il se passe quoi ? »

Rien. Il ne se passerait rien, admit Marine avec un hochement de tête consterné, si ce n’était son envie d’aller s’enterrer quelque part, n’importe où pourvu que ce fût loin de toute civilisation, qui ne manquerait pas d’aller crescendo. Si tant était que cela fût encore possible après déjà une pleine semaine de téléfilms de Noël, en français _et_ en italien s’il vous plaît. Per favore.

_Au secours !_ Mais bien entendu, personne pour entendre son appel à l’aide : elle était irrémédiablement seule face à l’insoutenable.

L’apparition sur l’écran d’une poupée blonde au brushing improbable et au sourire immaculé, vêtue d’un pull rouge brodé de paillettes acheva de la terrasser et elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête basse, les paumes tournées vers le ciel en quête d’une très hypothétique délivrance.

Sans doute sa détresse réussît-elle enfin à émouvoir sa compagne car celle-ci, après une quinte de toux à s’en déchirer les poumons, finit par reprendre sur un ton plus conciliant :

« J’aime Noël mais pas toi, c’est un fait. Ceci étant dit, après toutes ces années, ne pourrions-nous pas nous en accommoder, toutes les deux ?

— Mais c’est le cas !

— Oh. Vraiment ? As-tu vu dans quel état tu te mets ?

— Tu regardes _tous_ les programmes de Noël ! Absolument tous ! Je n’en peux plus de voir ces… ces décors et ces acteurs qui se ressemblent tous ou d’entendre ces dialogues niais et affligeants. Et le pire – Marine désigna la télévision d’un doigt vengeur – c’est que ce sont des rediffusions !

— Que veux-tu que je fasse d’autre ? J’ai la grippe !

— Tu les as déjà regardés l’année dernière ! Et celle d’avant ! Et… »

Le ton avait monté sans même qu’elles s’en rendissent compte ; s’interrompant dans la même seconde, elles s’entre-regardèrent, gênées. Marine surtout, dont la honte la cuisait si fort au front qu’elle le baissa de nouveau pour mieux le dissimuler sous ses boucles rousses.

« Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle au bout d’un moment, l’ongle de son index dessinant et redessinant distraitement la trame de sa jupe. Tu n’y es pour rien si cette période de l’année me met les nerfs en boule. C’est juste que…

— …que puisque tu détestes Noël, ce serait mieux si moi non plus je n’avais pas envie de le célébrer, poursuivit Shaina de sa voix plus enrouée encore qu’à l’accoutumée, dépourvue toutefois de la moindre agressivité. Sauf que cet esprit de fête me manque et c’est pour ça que je regarde ces "débilités". Non – elle avait levé la main pour couper court aux protestations de sa compagne – ne nie pas, je t’ai entendue l’autre jour. Mais c’est vrai aussi que ce sont des rediffusions : je ne suis pas obligée de tous les regarder. »

Depuis combien d’années vivaient-elles ensemble ? Assez, songea coupablement Marine, pour avoir gâché nombre de Noëls à celle qui partageait son existence. Entre les repas annulés à la dernière minute chez des amis communs, les voyages improvisés sous les tropiques sans autre guirlande à l’horizon que celle ourlant les vagues de l’océan Indien et les migraines aussi impromptues que fort opportunes, elle avait proprement écumé tous les échappatoires possibles. Sauf que cette année, Shaina l’avait devancée bien malgré elle et s’apprêtait à passer Noël en grelottant de fièvre sous la couette.

« Tu as oublié, n’est-ce pas… »

L’Italienne, dont le virus avait creusé les traits d’ombres épuisées, resserra la couverture sur ses épaules en se rappuyant contre le dossier du divan. Ses grands yeux verts disparurent l’espace d’un instant sous ses paupières, comme elle continuait avec un sourire triste :

« Pourtant, quelques branches de houx c’est décoratif, même en dehors de la période de Noël, tu sais. »

Marine ne répondit rien mais elle l’entendit se lever et repartir vers la porte d’entrée. Rassemblant ses misérables restes d’énergie, Shaina rouvrit les yeux, alarmée :

« Non, ne ressors pas ! Je n’ai pas voulu te dire de—

— J’espère qu’il te plaît ? Parce qu’avec l’ascenseur en panne, j’aime autant de dire qu’il valait mieux que je ne croise personne dans les escaliers. Déjà que les voisins me prennent pour une sorcière, pas sûr que ce genre d’objet volant dans leur immeuble améliore ma réputation. »

Bouche bée, Shaina s’était dressée hors de ses couvertures, ses épaules frissonnantes soudain livrées à la fraîcheur pourtant toute relative qui régnait dans l’appartement. Ce fut à peine si elle sentit Marine remonter les plaids sur elle comme elle contemplait le sapin – puisque c’était bien d’un sapin dont il s’agissait – planté dans l’entrée, un beau spécimen d’un bon mètre cinquante de haut aux branches bien droites et d’un vert intense.

« Je l’ai pris parce que le gars m’a juré ses grands dieux qu’il ne perdrait pas ses aiguilles, précisa la Grecque avec cependant l’air de celle qui a depuis longtemps cessé de croire le premier bonimenteur venu. Et aussi… Parce que j’ai trouvé qu’il avait de l’allure. Non ?... Shaina ? »

L’autre femme était figée, le regard si fixe que Marine se demanda si elle l’avait seulement écoutée. Un peu inquiète – ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de commettre des bourdes ? – elle allait se reculer, toute prête à tâcher de rattraper ce qui pouvait encore l’être quand Shaina tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction : sur ses lèvres, tremblantes, régnait le silence. Et dans ses yeux, il y avait des larmes.

Alors, avec une douceur infinie et le cœur tout à coup plus serré qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années, Marine caressa la joue de sa compagne du revers de ses doigts :

« Joyeux Noël, ma chérie. »

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note :** Voici déjà l'entrée en matière du réveillon...

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, 24 décembre, après-midi _

Il faisait beau mais il faisait froid. Limite presque autant qu’à Madrid ce qui n’avait pas manqué de provoquer une énième protestation d’Angelo lorsque, repoussé sans ménagement vers le jardin du Palais par une Rosalind autoritaire, il avait dû se résoudre à poser ses fesses sur une chaise glaciale pour pouvoir enfin boire son café :

« Se taper encore une fois un Noël en Grèce, et en plus pour se les cailler : bordel, Shura, tu ne pouvais pas leur dire d’aller se faire foutre ? »

Le sus-accusé s’était contenté de hausser les épaules sans répondre mais non sans, dans le même temps, adresser un regard noir à Armand qui s’était fendu d’un sourire contrit pour toute réponse. A quoi jouaient-ils, les dieux seuls le savaient mais toujours était-il qu’ils ne voulaient pas de leurs mentors dans les pattes. D' _au_ _cun_ d’entre eux, si bien que Saga tournait et retournait entre les murs du palais – «  _mon_ palais ! » avait-il ronchonné un peu plus tôt en rejoignant ses pairs exilés bien malgré eux à l’extérieur – comme un vieux lion contrarié. De ceux qui grognent par principe mais que, tout de même, il convient de ne pas approcher de trop près. Des fois que. On ne sait jamais.

Heureusement, le café était brûlant et le coup d’œil du Pope à l’attention de son serviteur avait été assez éloquent pour que l’homme demeurât à portée de vue et de voix, le thermos en alerte.

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils fichent ? »

Les yeux plissés, Saga s’efforçait d’apercevoir la troupe de jeunes adultes qui s’affairaient dans le grand salon, avec un succès mitigé : les jardiniers avaient omis de rabattre suffisamment les cistes devant la fenêtre et quant au sapin – choisi par _ses_ soins malgré les récriminations de Sybil : « le sapin, c’est moi » lui avait-il rétorqué lorsqu’elle avait tenté d’argumenter en faveur d’un Nobilis – pour l’odeur – et qu’il avait imposé un Nordmann « parce que c’est comme ça et pas autrement et si tu n’es pas contente tu n’as qu’à acheter des bougies "parfum forêt de synthèse" » – il occultait un bon tiers de la baie vitrée.

« Pour l’instant, pas grand-chose, commenta Milo qui, l’air de rien, s’était rapproché suffisamment pour s’assurer un meilleur point de vue. Sauf si on considère qu’avoir le nez rivé sur son téléphone constitue une occupation en soi.

— Ça, c’est vraiment quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais, grommela Saga. Ils passent l'essentiel de leur temps dessus, à croire que c’est devenu leur seul moyen de communication, y compris entre eux. S’ils sont appelés à combattre côte à côte, ils vont faire quoi ? S’envoyer des sms ? – il leva les mains, minant les crochets de rigueur – « Je vais attaquer, pousse-toi s’il te plaît ? »

— "stp", précisa Milo.

— Ah oui c’est vrai, au temps pour moi.

— Noël ne te réussit pas cette année dis donc, intervint Shura avec un sourire en coin.

Resté debout près d’Angelo, il savourait tranquillement son café sans paraître incommodé outre mesure par la température ou par le fait d’avoir été tantôt proprement éjecté hors du salon.

« Je n’aurais jamais dû accepter, jamais ! Noël s’est à chaque fois très bien passé les années précédentes, il n’y a jamais eu le moindre problème dans l’organisation, chacun arrivait au moment qu’il choisissait et était accueilli comme il se doit et tout le monde a toujours été très content !... Angelo, pourquoi tu secoues la tête ?

— J’ai secoué la tête, moi ?

— Oui, toi – Soupçonneux, Saga s’était penché vers l'ancien chevalier du Cancer qui releva vers lui des yeux d'un bleu innocent – tu l’as secouée, comme _ça_. »

Et le Pope d’agiter la tête à son tour de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite avec une lenteur mesurée qui en disait long sur sa signification.

« Ils ne t’ont vraiment rien laissé organiser ? Biaisa le Cancer en se retournant en direction des fenêtres derrière lui.

— Rien.

— Rien de rien ?

— Puisque je te le dis ! A part le sapin – et encore, il a fallu que je _négocie_ – je n’ai pas eu voix au chapitre. D’ailleurs…

— D’ailleurs ?

— … ils ne m’ont pas consulté sur quoi que ce soit.

— Ah et bien dans ce cas, c’est parf… Particulièrement irrespectueux à ton égard, opina Angelo en claquant vigoureusement l’épaule du Pope dont l'ahurissement le disputait à la méfiance. Non, vraiment, tout se perd. Va, ça mérite bien de relever un peu ce café, non ? Hé, petit ! Va nous chercher une bouteille de Grappa aux cuisines ! »

Le serviteur avait sursauté, son air égaré en disant long sur son incompréhension la plus totale des propos d'Angelo qui rajouta avec impatience :

« Demande à Loukas, lui, il sait. Et que ça saute ! »

Angelo eut la satisfaction de voir le jeune homme détaler, l’écho de sa voix éraillée pas encore retombé dans le jardin clos. Il avait beau être à la retraite, sa réputation n’avait pas souffert – pas trop – de sa passation, ni de ses absences prolongées du Sanctuaire. _Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'abîmer dans la contemplation de son soudain accès de morosité – comprendre : la surface de son café en train de refroidir – alors que Shaka et Mü faisaient à leur tour leur apparition dans le jardin, des rires et des exclamations en guise d'escorte lorsque la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit sur leur passage.

« Tiens, voilà leur saintetés !

— Je savais bien qu'il y avait plus d'une raison à mon envie très mesurée de te revoir.

— Tu mens toujours aussi mal, c'est affligeant. »

Angelo évita le coup de poing de Mü mais pas son accolade quand il se leva pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants, affectant un air blasé devant l'auréole d'un bel or pur déployée par Shaka au moment de lui serrer la main :

« Ça t'amuse, je suis sûr.

— Je m'en voudrais de te priver de ton petit plaisir à chaque fois qu'on se revoit.  


— Tu sais que tu as de la chance que Saga n'ait jamais eu l'idée d'une crèche vivante ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? »

A l'audition de son prénom, le Pope, en pleine discussion avec Mü, avait fait volte-face en direction d'Angelo qui agita une main désinvolte :

« Rien, rien, t'occupe.

— Et toi, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

— Qui ça ? »

L'Atlante, l'air inquiet, précisa :

« Kireth. On avait convenu de se rejoindre à l'aéroport d'Athènes mais il n'y était pas à mon arrivée. Il m'a envoyé un message comme quoi il arriverait plus tard et depuis, plus rien. Et pour ce qu'il me semble en percevoir, il n'est toujours pas ici.

— Tu leur as demandé ? Fit Shura en désignant du menton l'intérieur du palais.

— Ils n'en savent pas plus que moi.

— Oui, enfin ça, c'est qu'ils veulent bien te laisser croire. Les dieux seuls savent ce qu'ils mijotent et si ça se trouve, Kireth est déjà là.

— Sans que je le sache ? »

Mü ne cachait pas son scepticisme devant les propos de Saga lequel leva les yeux au ciel alors même que son jumeau, arrivé sur ces entrefaites accompagné de Rachel et Thétis, passait un bras autour de ses épaules :

« Voyons, tu sais bien que mon frère déteste les surprises. Anticiper même l'impossible, c'est sa spécialité.

— C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. En attendant, vous êtes bien contents quand l'impossible, comme tu dis, ne vient pas vous chauffer de trop près.

— Sinon, non, nous n'avons pas vu Kireth nous non plus », précisa Kanon à l'attention de l'Atlante tout en laissant ses doigts s'égarer discrètement dans la chevelure de son jumeau, dénouant un nœud ou deux au passage.

Thétis, qui avait ramené bouilloire, tasses et pot à thé, achevait se servir les amateurs – elle y compris – sans pour autant se départir de son apparente concentration. Concentration a priori dûment partagée par Milo :

« Tout a l'air de bien se passer, non ?

— On dirait », répondit le Scorpion à sa consœur dont les épaules se détendirent alors qu'elle lui offrait un sourire lumineux.

Et en effet. Depuis leur refuge et malgré les fenêtres fermées, leur parvenaient les éclats de voix enfantins d'Andreas, Théo et Ysé qui se couraient après au milieu de leurs aînés, chahut qui cessait lorsque James les rappelait au calme et reprenait dès lors qu'il faisait mine d'oublier leur présence.

« Pourvu que ça dure, commenta Rachel, assise près de Thétis, d'autant qu'il a fallu batailler avec Myriam pour qu'elle accepte d'envoyer Ysé au Sanctuaire accompagnée seulement de son père. Si elle la retrouve couverte de bleus quand elle arrivera... »

Contre toute attente, Saga ne s'engouffra pas dans la brèche. Oh, ses yeux roulèrent bien dans leurs orbites et un soupir retenu déforma brièvement ses joues  _mais_ il sut se contenir. Sûrement parce qu'Aioros s'approchait à son tour, un large sourire immaculé en travers de sa barbe sombre.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser là-dedans, dit-il en riant tout en saisissant la tasse de café tendue par Rachel à son attention. C'est une bonne idée de leur laisser organiser Noël cette année, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Un chapelet de rires nerveux fit office de réponse au Sagittaire qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés :

« Il y a un problème ? Sybil m'a eu l'air particulièrement motivée quand...

— Là. La réponse. A ta question. Sybil, répliqua sombrement Saga.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire, prévint Angelo. C'est _mon_ apprentie.

— C'était. Et je te rappelle qu'on parle de la gamine que tu étais prêt à laisser crever dans son baraquement.

— Quant à moi je te rappelle que c'est tout ce que tu as réussi à me trouver, comme successeur. Qu'elle te dérange, ça j'ai bien compris, mais si elle est là, c'est aussi _à cause de toi_.

— Et c'est reparti... Soupira Milo. Tu n'en as pas marre ?

— Moi ? - Shura trempa tranquillement ses lèvres dans son café agrémenté d'eau-de-vie – Je ne les entends même plus. Et vous devriez faire pareil : ils finiront bien par se rendre compte que ça n'amuse plus qu'eux.

— … fois, c'est pareil : une catastrophe. Je te préviens : si Noël est gâché par sa faute, je l'expédie dans une autre dimension dont il lui faudra des années – des années, tu m'entends ? - pour revenir.

— Pour un type censé être le garant de la pérennité du Sanctuaire, je trouve que tu as la mémoire sacrément courte. Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois où elle a sauvé tes miches de Grand Pope ?

— Tu veux dire, cette même fois où elle s'est retrouvée hors de contrôle parce que mademoiselle n'a pas supporté de recevoir une gifle de rien du tout de la part de son papounet d'adoption ? Oui, on peut en reparler, vas-y, je t'écoute.

— Ça. Suffit ! »

Les tasses et leurs coupelles sursautèrent à la surface de la table en fer forgé lorsque Rachel y abattit le poing, ramenant dans le même temps un silence subit. 

« Non mais, ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos bêtises, oui ? Rajouta-t-elle sur un ton suffisamment indigné pour avoir l'air crédible. Sybil est une adulte à présent comme la plupart de ses camarades, et un chevalier d'or confirmé.

— Confirmé, confirmé...

— Elle et tous les autres sont l'avenir du Sanctuaire, coupa Rachel avec un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon qui croisa les bras en regardant ailleurs. Non, ils _sont_ le Sanctuaire. Vous deux, et nous tous d'ailleurs, nous en sommes le passé. Ils ont pris l'initiative d'organiser ce Noël, c'est très bien : ils le feront à _leur_ manière, point final.

— C'est que je me tue à lui dire, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter.

— Angelo...

— La ferme. »

Le silence retomba, tout juste occupé par le cliquetis gêné des petites cuillères contre la porcelaine, jusqu'à ce que la voix douce et paisible de Shaka s'élevât :

« En admettant que Sybil pourrait ne pas être à la hauteur... Il restera toujours Rosalind. »

Nul ne connaîtrait jamais la réponse de Saga à ce qui n'était rien de moins qu'une provocation de la part de l'ancien chevalier de la Vierge. Car au moment où, décroisant les bras, une vague lueur rougeâtre pulsant au fond des pupilles, il s'apprêtait – avec une ferveur consommée – à faire part à Shaka de son opinion éclairée quant à celle qui lui avait succédé, un sifflement aussi aigu qu'insupportable éclata sur les premiers niveaux du Surmonde, vrillant les – nombreux – cosmos présents. Le réflexe qui les avait tous amenés à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles s'avéra d'une rare inefficacité ; le premier à le comprendre fut Kanon qui gueula – plutôt qu'il n'exprima posément – la seule interrogation possible :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

A laquelle répondit une voix hésitante bien que mélodieuse, empreinte d'une contrition toute désolée et en provenance directe du Surmonde :

_« Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès. »_

Le sifflement se réduisit bientôt à un chuintement, avant de disparaître tout à fait, permettant à chacun de reprendre ses esprits et d'apercevoir Pia sur le seuil du jardin, les mains jointes devant elle et la tête baissée en signe de repentir.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ce désagrément. En finalisant une partie de la décoration, j'ai commis une erreur d'appréciation. Vous n'auriez rien dû entendre, ou alors seulement le chant de la glace. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Et la jeune Asgardienne de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses camarades, ouvrant le passage à un Camus au bord de l'hilarité qui rejoignit ses pairs.

« De la glace... qui chante ? » Milo avait dressé un sourcil à l'instar de ses camarades dont l'interrogation partagée vit Camus lever les mains en signe d'apaisement :

« Pia a développé un arcane basé sur les vibrations, afin d'utiliser la glace pour altérer les sens de ses adversaires.

— Intéressant ! L'interrompit Shaka. Comme le Tenbu Horin !

— En moins bourrin, je parie.

— Le Tenbu Horin n'est pas... », commença à s'insurger l'Indien avant de remarquer la fossette qui creusait la joue d'Angelo et de sourire à son tour : « je dirais plutôt qu'il est... définitif.

— Or, continua Camus, imperturbable, elle s'est rendue compte qu'en modulant l'énergie qu'elle y investit, elle réussissait à faire ''chanter'' la matière. Seulement, la découverte est récente et elle ne la maîtrise pas encore tout à fait.

— Eh bien, tu pourras au moins lui dire que c'est plutôt efficace, grimaça Shura en secouant la tête, désespérant de se débarrasser de la discordance qu'il lui semblait encore percevoir.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle compte en faire, ce soir ? Demanda Saga sur le ton peu convaincu de celui qui n'était pas certain de vouloir vraiment une réponse.

— C'est une surprise. »

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note** : Voici le dernier - et long - chapitre de ce qui s'est terminé comme ça a commencé : une improvisation totale du début à la fin. J'espère toutefois que ces quelques élucubrations à l'humour douteux auront su vous faire rire et je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour la lecture, les kudos et les commentaires de cette histoire.
> 
> Je profite également de cette mise en ligne de 1er janvier pour vous souhaiter à tous une belle année 2018.

_ Sanctuaire, Grèce, réveillon de Noël _

« Dis, Saga...

— Hum ?

— Au sujet de la dimension dont tu parlais cet après-midi...

— Eh bien ?

— Ça te dirait qu'on la choisisse ensemble ?

— Avec grand plaisir. »

 

* * *

 

Tout n'avait pourtant pas si mal commencé. La décoration, mise en oeuvre par l'ensemble des forces disponibles – y compris les plus jeunes – sous la direction conjointe de Pia et d'Oksanna, était à la hauteur des attentes du Pope en exercice, lequel avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à transformer la pièce – déjà chaleureuse d'ordinaire – en véritable cocon de la nativité. Entre sapin, guirlandes, bougies et autres compositions florales, la nouvelle génération avait scrupuleusement respecté le cahier des charges et plus encore : ici, des plaids en laine épaisse aux couleurs de Noël avaient fait leur apparition sur les fauteuils et les divans ; là, des assiettes de biscuits et de chocolats savamment disposées à la portée de chacun comblaient les appétits, y compris ceux dictés par la simple gourmandise.

De toute évidence, certains avaient passé quelques heures en cuisine, pendant que d'autres s'affairaient à préparer les lieux. Nul besoin d'en quémander la confirmation lorsqu'un seul coup d’œil suffisait pour se rendre compte de l'investissement auxquels ils avaient tous consenti et, a priori, avec un enthousiasme partagé.

Les meilleurs juges – les plus spontanés tout du moins – en furent les enfants d'Aiolia et de Jane qui du haut de leurs six et quatre ans respectifs déboulèrent les premiers dans le salon avec force « oh » et « ah » d'émerveillement alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore aperçu les cadeaux amoncelés au pied du sapin. Le petit dernier 1 , bien qu'encore peu assuré sur ses jambes et accroché à celles de sa mère, ne fut toutefois pas en reste avec ses babillements et ses sourires, lesquels sonnèrent le début effectif des festivités.

Rachel et Thétis félicitèrent chaleureusement les deux jeunes filles pour leur conduite des opérations, tandis qu'Angelo s'esbaudissait devant la saveur des sablés et que Shura esquissait un signe de tête approbateur devant la méticulosité avec laquelle les paquets enrubannés avaient été organisés en équilibre les uns par rapport aux autres afin de conférer à l'ensemble une impression faussement négligée. Il reconnaissait bien là la patte d'Armand qui, s'il était dorénavant trop âgé pour rougir des compliments de son ancien maître, ne les recevait pas moins avec un plaisir évident. Shaka tomba en admiration devant les lumières indirectes disséminées avec soin, indifféremment composées d'éclairages électriques et de bougies de hauteurs diverses. Il ne fut pas surpris lui non plus d'apprendre que Rosalind était la responsable de cet heureux résultat : celle pour qui la lumière n'était pourtant plus qu'un lointain souvenir la percevait avec une acuité saisissante depuis le fond de ses ténèbres. La lumière avec son unicité, sa force et sa flamboyance constituait le cœur de la vie du nouveau chevalier de la Vierge et Shaka était heureux de constater que ses craintes au sujet de la compatibilité entre sa cécité et sa charge étaient demeurées infondées. Et qu'Athéna ne fût pas tout à fait absente de l'existence de son ancienne élève ne dévalorisait en rien sa volonté de demeurer présente au monde qui lui avait donné naissance.

Kanon eut un soupir qui ne lui ressemblait guère lorsqu'il avisa, accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, le calendrier de l'Avent offert par Saga à Andreas et dont il pensait qu'il avait achevé sa vie de contrefaçon chinoise piétiné par la rage de l'enfant ; le cadre en bois, débarrassé de ses vingt-cinq portes de contreplaqué qui ne tenaient en place que par l'opération d'un esprit quelconque, hébergeait autant de bougies minuscules dont les lueurs mettaient en valeur les ornementations délicates dessinées par Pia en arrière-plan. Il lui sembla même, alors qu'il se rapprochait pour mieux voir, que certaines d'entre elles pourraient bien être de la main de son fils. Allons, sourit-il intérieurement, tout n'est pas perdu ! Avec un peu de chance, il sera moins rancunier que ses grand-père, père et oncle ce qui, en soi, pouvait être considéré comme un progrès.

Pour sa part, Milo était tombé en arrêt devant l'une des sculptures de glace de taille respectable qui ornaient le centre des deux vastes tables autour desquelles ils allaient bientôt prendre place. De prime abord, il ne sut pas ce qu'elle représentait ; attiré par la finesse de l'exécution, il lisait les courbes et les nuances de bleu qui les accompagnaient sans se préoccuper de leur signification malgré une sensation de familiarité. Ce ne fut que lorsque Camus glissa une main sous son bras qu'il fut tiré de sa contemplation, clignant des yeux lorsque son compagnon lui demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— C'est très beau, répondit-il spontanément.

— Tu nous reconnais ? »

D'abord, le Scorpion resta muet. De saisissement. Il n'avait pas... !  _Mais pourtant, oui !_ Pia – puisque c'était elle, l'artiste – avait reproduit les traits des chevaliers d'or avec une fidélité telle qu'à présent qu'il pouvait mettre des mots sur son impression première, Milo ne pouvait qu'identifier les visages entremêlés de ses compagnons – son propre visage, aussi – dont certains se faisaient face, et d'autres contemplaient des horizons différents 2 . Camus et lui avaient, semblait-il, été sculptés d'un même mouvement, au cœur d'un même ensemble, bien que leurs regards ne donnassent pas le sentiment de se croiser. Néanmoins, il suffisait de se décaler un peu pour que ce ressenti disparût et qu'au contraire, on fut persuadé qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

« Oui, c'est bien nous, en effet, admit Milo le cœur battant comme les doigts agiles de Camus se resserraient autour de son poignet. Comment a-t-elle fait ?

— Il faut croire que son cœur est plus immense encore que je ne le croyais. »

Un peu plus loin, accroupi auprès de sa fille, Aioros l'écoutait débiter le récit de ses exploits du jour :

« … et ça, c'est moi qui l'ai accroché !

— Mais comment as-tu fait ? C'est très haut !

— C'est James qui m'a portée sur ses épaules – Ysé se rengorgea – et je suis la seule ! Andreas et Théo, eux, ils n'ont pas pu aller plus haut que là. »

Et l'enfant de désigner le haut de la tête de son père qui se mit à rire et la serra contre lui. Myriam ne viendrait pas avant deux ou trois jours puisqu'elle célébrait Noël avec ce qui lui restait de famille au Canada mais le savoir et l'accepter ne le dispensait pas de regretter son absence. Quand bien même son épouse ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec Saga et ne cautionnait pas particulièrement le Sanctuaire et son concept, elle faisait bon gré mal gré partie de leur cercle, à l'instar de Jane que chacun avait acceptée d'emblée. Elle faisait partie de _sa_ vie, à lui. Celle qui avait démarré alors qu'il venait de célébrer ses trente-cinq ans. Il lui semblait que chaque instant perdu depuis était un instant de trop.

« Papa ? Ça va ?

— Oui, tout va bien, ma puce.

— Alors pourquoi tu me serres aussi fort ? »

Et enfin, Saga lui-même avait fini par sourire en apercevant, au milieu des bouteilles rassemblées sur le bar et entourées d'une belle verrerie en cristal qu'il ne se souvenait pas posséder, son millésime de Scotch favori et dont il n'existait plus que quelques bouteilles à travers le monde. Devait-il cette surprise à Ethan ? Celui-ci secoua néanmoins la tête avec un léger sourire en réponse à sa question muette, avant de désigner Sybil. Le Pope marqua un temps d'arrêt quand son regard croisa celui de la jeune Française, qui le soutint crânement. Il finit par hocher le menton, avec mesure. Ce qui était un remerciement atteignit sa cible et Sybil inclina la tête, en signe de réponse. D'acceptation, comprit-il quand le sourire d'Ethan s'élargit encore un peu plus.

_Bon. A priori, tout devrait bien se passer._

_Tout va bien se passer._

_A priori._

 

* * *

Mü en était beaucoup moins convaincu. La présence de Kireth imprégnait jusqu'aux murs du salon et pourtant il n'était toujours pas en vue. Et en dépit de la certitude enfin acquise qu'il se trouvait _quelque part_ – _pas loin_ – l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Un concert de clameurs accueillit un nouvel arrivant et Mü fit aussitôt volte-face en direction des portes qui s'ouvraient, pour laisser le passage à la carrure massive d'Aldébaran. Il eut honte de son premier mouvement, à savoir la déception ; pour cette raison, il laissa son vieil ami l'étreindre quasi jusqu'à l'étouffement avant de manifester d'un index désespéré son besoin d'aspirer une goulée d'air salvatrice.

« De nous tous, tu dois être le seul à maigrir avec les années ! Plaisanta Aldébaran en le libérant. Même Shaka réussit à faire des réserves pour l'hiver en dépit de son alimentation, tu te rends compte !

— Tu veux qu'on discute de la composition du lait de yak ou ce n'est pas utile ? »

L'Indien, pourtant rendu à l'autre extrémité de la pièce et en grande discussion avec James et Rosalind, avait tout entendu et rajouta d'un ton pincé qui devait tout à ses origines britanniques :

« Et il ne s'agit pas de faire des réserves mais de s'harmoniser avec le monde.

— Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

Et le rire tonitruant de l'ancien Taureau d'éclater sous les hauts plafonds, entraînant ceux des présents dans son sillage.

« Alors, chef, ce repas ?

— Ça prend tournure, assura Aldébaran à l'attention de son ancien apprenti qui adopta un air réjoui. Comme tout le reste.

— Parfait ! S'exclama Sybil. Dans ce cas, il est temps !  » Et la jeune femme de s'emparer de la fourchette la plus proche pour en tapoter sa flûte de champagne et attirer l'attention.

«  Temps pour quoi faire ? – Saga, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et les regards assassins d'Angelo, ne parvenait pas à quitter tout à fait le nouveau chevalier du Cancer du coin de l’œil – les cadeaux, c'est à minuit.

— Qui a parlé de cadeaux ? Rétorqua la jeune femme, ingénue. Non, il s'agit plutôt d'une mise en condition. Histoire de profiter de l'ambiance, vous voyez ? »

Non, Saga ne voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et lorsque Sybil désigna les tables dont chacun des couverts dressés s'était mystérieusement vu recouvert d'un paquet emballé selon les règles en vigueur de la nativité – papier imprimé à grandes lampées de pères Noël et rennes à clochettes sans oublier les rubans à paillettes – une légère pression entoura son crâne, plus particulièrement centrée sur ses tempes. Le début d'une migraine ?  _ Non, plutôt celui des emmerdes _ .

« Vos places sont identifiées avec le petit carton, là, celui qui est attaché aux verres avec une étoile. Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y ! »

Tout le monde s'ébranla, les moins jeunes comme les plus jeunes, visiblement plus impatients que leur aînés de découvrir le contenu de leurs paquets. A moins qu'ils ne le connussent déjà, comme le soupçonna le Pope en avisant le sourire d'Ethan. Lorsque ce gamin souriait de la sorte, c'est qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Ou s'apprêtait à en commettre une ce qui revenait au même. Se rapprochant au ralenti tout en observant les alentours – autant laisser les autres éventer le piège avant lui – il faillit piétiner Andreas qui s'était mis en travers de sa route et lui tendait déjà son paquet.

« Joyeux Noël, oncle Saga !

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

— Je veux que tu sois le premier à l'ouvrir, reprit Andreas, le torse bombé et les traits drapés dans un sérieux que mettait à mal le pétillement dans ses yeux.

— Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que tu es mon oncle préféré... »

_ Ah bon ? Parce qu'il en a d'autres, peut-être ? _

… _Une petite dizaine._

_ D'accord, j'ai rien dit. _

« … et que tu l'as bien mérité. »

Le papier n'avait pas encore atteint le sol quand, du bout de ses bras tendus devant lui, le pull se déplia. D'un seyant marron fleurant bon le caca d'oie, il comportait bien en évidence en son centre le portrait d'un cerf couronné dont les bois en relief – de vraies branches recouvertes d'un velours de la couleur de la laine – arboraient chacun à leur extrémité une minuscule boule de Noël, aussi brillante que l'ampoule led clignotante qu'elle contenait le permettait. Le tour de cou et des poignets était gansé de satin vert électrique qui évoquait fort à propos la couleur des yeux de l'heureux destinataire. Yeux qui pour l'heure menaçaient de s'éjecter de leurs orbites à moins que la veine qui pulsait le long du cou de Saga ne les prît de vitesse.

« Normalement, c'est ta taille, tu peux l'enfiler ! »

Andreas avait reculé d'un pas, tout sourire mais il aurait sautillé sur place que le résultat aurait été identique : il respirait – non,  _ puait _ corrigea mentalement la petite voix intérieure du Pope – l'autosatisfaction à plein nez et ce n'était pas son regard d'ange – celui que son père lui avait légué pour tenir tête à sa mère – qui le convaincrait du contraire.

« … Alors, tu le mets ? »

C'était une blague. Forcément. Une – très – mauvaise blague d'un goût en rapport avec l'âge du comploteur qui se vengeait de la sorte du calendrier de l'Avent. Vengeance sans doute méritée tâcha de se convaincre Saga tandis qu'un sourire artificiel étirait ses lèvres et qu'il s'apprêtait à hocher la tête, bon joueur, soucieux d'accorder à son neveu l'attention dont il aurait dû le gratifier quelques jours plus tôt et au sujet de laquelle Thétis l'avait enjoint à se rattraper. Et le plus rapidement possible, s'il te plaît.

« Tu sais quoi ? Fit-il en s'agenouillant devant l'enfant. Je vais le garder très précieusement et pour ne pas l'abîmer, je le mettrai quand je... »

Son « … quand je serai seul dans mon bureau à trois heures du matin et que je pourrai le fourrer au fin fond de mon placard à archives, celui que je n'ouvre jamais » mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque relevant les yeux sous l'effet des exclamations qui cascadaient autour de lui, il s'avisa que tous les convives avaient été les récipiendaires d'un présent identique au sien. Enfin, identique... Celui de Kanon était sans conteste celui qui y ressemblait le plus si ce n'était l'absence de couronne sur les bois du cerf – le pli au coin de ses lèvres confirma à son aîné qu'il s'agissait sans doute du premier détail qu'il avait remarqué ; Thétis avait hérité d'une licorne arc-en-ciel, égrillarde sur fond rose qui déclencha son fou rire ; Rachel de la broderie grossière d'une Wonder Woman sur le retour dont les cheveux gris se mariaient mal avec le jaune canari de l'ensemble ; elle esquissa un sourire forcée en direction d'Oksanna laquelle s'inclina en une parodie de salut. Shura fut de prime abord soulagé par son exemplaire, un classique blanc et bleu à motifs géométriques constituant une frise de rennes avant de le retourner : dans le dos, les rennes se suivaient de tellement près que deux d'entre eux se chevauchaient sans vergogne 3 . Angelo ne ricana pas longtemps devant ce spectacle lorsqu'il découvrit le sien d'un beau rouge vif, aux couleurs d'un Droopy manifestement sous l'influence de substances illégales. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher son ancienne apprentie des yeux, qui pleurait de rire dans les bras d'Ethan. Par contre :

_ « Et après, tu t'étonnes ? _

— _Quoi, il ne te plaît pas ?_

— _Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé d'affronter non pas un, mais deux chevaliers d'or en même temps ?_

— _Vu votre âge, ça compte pour un seul, non ?_

— _Il va très sérieusement falloir que tu revoies tes bases de calcul mental, ma petite. Parce que quelque chose me dit qu'on sera peut-être plus que deux._

— _Vous n'avez aucun humour._

— _Ah ouais ? Et ça, tu veux m'expliquer ? »_

Angelo secouait le pull d'un air furieux au milieu de ses pairs lesquels le dévisagèrent, interloqués  – du moins pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore en train de tenter de déchiffrer les messages subliminaux de leurs cadets  – les deux Cancer utilisant un canal d'échanges spécifique qui empruntait les voies du Puits des âmes et sur lequel personne d'autre ne pouvait se greffer...

_ « J'en ai fait des conneries dans ma vie mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mes veines à moi sont d'une propreté irréprochable. Ce genre de trucs, là, c'était à Camus qu'il fallait le réserver ! _

— _... J'ai entendu. »_

… En théorie.

Pétrifié, Angelo pivota lentement sur lui-même pour se retrouver face à face avec l'ancien Verseau qui le scrutait avec une chaleur proche du zéro absolu, son pull orné d'un mignon petit ours blanc sur fond bleu clair déjà enfilé par-dessus sa chemise.

« Tu n'étais pas censé entendre.

— Je m'en doute. 

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Vraiment ?

— Bon, un peu, d'accord, c'est vrai, concéda l'Italien sous le regard subitement navré de Shura. Ceci étant dit, il faut quand même reconnaître que...

— Camus ? »

S'il l'avait pu, et si Camus n'avait pas été aussi réfrigérant là maintenant tout de suite, Angelo se serait jeté sur Milo pour lui en rouler une. En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu, alors que le Scorpion, visiblement absorbé dans le contemplation de son pull moche à lui, s'était rapproché de son compagnon :

« … J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas. Qui est-ce ? »

Le ton général du vêtement évoquait de la neige en train de tomber d'un ciel bleu sombre pour s'accumuler sur la tête d'un personnage en forme d'ogive au centre de laquelle s'ouvraient des yeux aussi parfaitement ronds qu'écarquillés. Une tête surmontée d'une capuche orange. Une tête qui portait – a minima – toute la misère du monde. 

« Heu... Aucune idée. »

Distrait par son examen du pull de Milo, Camus ne vit pas Angelo reculer d'un pas, puis d'encore un autre tout en secouant la tête avec ostentation à l'attention du Scorpion. Lui non plus n'en savait rien et s'en fichait à vrai dire comme de l'an quarante, si ce n'était qu'il bénît mentalement celui ou celle qui avait eu l'idée de ce personnage saugrenu. Une idée sans doute pas très sympa supputa-t-il en en entendant Théo et Andreas pouffer dans le dos de Milo mais qui lui avait sauvé la mise. Lui et sa grand gueule...

« Il va te le faire payer, le prévint Shura, en chuchotant à son oreille.

— Non, sans blague.

— Même si ça va lui prendre du temps.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Ce n'est pas peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement, que tu viennes au Mondial l'année prochaine.

— Remplace le ''tu'' par le ''on'' et je ferai comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais existé.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas...

— Tu as déjà oublié ? ''Pour le meilleur et pour le pire'' ?

— Enfoiré !

— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Un peu plus loin, Shaka et Aldébaran comparaient les mérites de leurs pulls respectifs, quand l'un figurait un Bouddha aux yeux étroits et au sourire repu qui n'avait rien de très sain argumenta Camus – qui avait tourné le dos à Angelo – dans sa langue maternelle, déclenchant l'hilarité d'Armand et de Sybil, et l'autre un taureau qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à une certaine vache qui rit et dont les cornes étaient reliées par une guirlande dorée. Aiolia, pour sa part, avait déjà enfilé le sien au centre duquel rayonnait une réplique de Simba qui enthousiasma ses trois fils, tandis qu'Ysé rougissait sous les félicitations de son père, qui commençait déjà à semer derrière lui les plumes figurant une paire d'ailes sur le devant  _ et  _ le derrière de son pull. 

Restait Mü, encore et toujours sans Kireth dans les environs mais qui se retrouvait avec entre les mains un exemplaire qui n'avait rien, mais alors rien à voir avec ceux de ses alter ego. Ni en laine, ni en coton, la maille en était d'un finesse extrême mais dégageait une chaleur confortable qui réchauffa les mains toujours froides de l'Atlante. La couleur elle-même était indéfinissable, ni tout à fait parme, ni tout à fait blanche, et semblait changer en fonction de la lumière. Quant au dessin qui occupait tout le devant du vêtement, il ne représentait rien de connu, pourtant Mü fut ému au-delà de l'indicible par les formes ainsi représentées. Ces arabesques, brodées avec soin sur le tissu étrange, reproduisaient fidèlement quelques unes des gravures présentes à l'intérieur d'un large bracelet en or de sa connaissance mais qui n'était plus en sa possession depuis quelques années déjà. Bien peu l'avaient déjà vu ; aucun n'en connaissait les secrets. Sauf Kireth. Alors certes, l'ensemble était pour le moins voyant – en cela il ne faisait pas exception à la règle qui avait de toute évidence été édictée pour le réveillon – et sûrement ne le porterait-il que ce soir-là. Toutefois, l'Atlante comprit qu'en l'espèce, il venait de recevoir  _ son  _ cadeau bien avant tout le monde.

« Tu t'en sors bien, toi. »

Milo s'était rapproché, les mains dans les poches et intrigué par l'espèce de rayonnement diffus désormais dégagé par l'ancien chevalier du Bélier.

« C'est à dire ? Demanda celui-ci, le front plissé.

— Au concours du pull le moins moche, tu remportes la palme on dirait. Kireth t'a gâté.

— Je ne sais pas quand et comment il s'y est pris mais – Mü ne put retenir un sourire attendri – oui, pour le coup, il s'est surpassé.

— Tu en as de la chance, soupira Milo. En ce qui me concerne, j'hérite à tous les coups de l’œuvre composé à quatre mains par Théo et ce qui lui sert de meilleur ami. Et je crois qu'on peut dire qu'ils se sont  _ vraiment _ débrouillés tout seuls.

— Ma foi, ce n'est pas si mal, je trouve : ce Kenny est plutôt réussi.

— Parce que tu sais qui c'est ?! – Milo avait ouvert de grands yeux avant de les baisser sur son pull dont il étira l'avant de l'index pour mieux en examiner le motif – Comment ça se fait ? J'ai demandé à tout le monde et personne n'a été foutu de me répondre !

— … Ah ? »

Dans sa volonté de rattraper autant que faire se pouvait ses années perdues, Kireth avait fait preuve au cours des premières années d'une boulimie télévisuelle que son maître n'avait pu – temporairement – endiguer qu'à l'occasion de leurs séjours à Jamir. Mais à chacun de ses retours à la civilisation, l'adolescent absorbait indifféremment informations, jeux, fictions, programmes jeunesse... y compris ceux qui ne l'étaient pas en dépit des apparences. Et bien malgré lui, Mü s'était retrouvé à intégrer des pans entiers de la culture populaire dont il se serait volontiers passé. Comme celui-ci, songea-t-il non sans une certaine compassion à l'égard de Milo :

« C'est... En fait tu sais quoi ? Je crois que c'est mieux que tu ne saches pas. Non, vraiment, je t'assure : tout cela n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance. »

 

* * *

Saga était le dernier. Le seul à ne pas arborer son pull moche alors que tous ses pairs, ainsi que leurs successeurs avérés ou potentiels – lesquels s'étaient curieusement moins ''gâtés'' que leur aînés – avaient revêtu leurs ''habits de lumière'' tels que les avait qualifiés un Shura pince-sans-rire.

« Vous  _ devez _ le mettre. »

Sybil, du haut de son un mètre soixante – sans les talons qu'elle portait un peu trop hauts pour l'occasion nota le Pope avec une pensée peu charitable à l'égard d'Angelo et de l'absence d'éducation dont il avait gratifiée son apprentie – accomplissait l'exploit inexplicable de le toiser. Exploit qui fit long feu lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, ramenant la confrontation à un niveau d'équilibre qui lui était un peu plus familier.

« Bien évidemment, c'était  _ ton  _ idée, siffla-t-il entre ses dents et assez bas pour qu'elle fût la seule à l'entendre.

— C'est notre idée à tous, rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

— A d'autres. Ça ne te suffit donc pas de bafouer tant et plus mon autorité, il faut donc que tu m'humilies par-dessus le marché ? Tu as de la chance d'avoir eu Angelo pour maître. Sans cela, crois bien que...

— A ce compte-là, alors c'est une humiliation collective au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte. »

Saga n'était pas sûr : le père Noël joufflu qui ornait le pull de Sybil ne venait-il pas de lui... sourire ? Non, il n'était plus sûr de rien du tout. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêcha de mobiliser toute sa morgue – inépuisable – pour plomber Sybil de son mépris le plus élaboré :

« Tu le sais : tout se paye un jour ou l'autre.

— C'est vrai que vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Mieux encore que mon propre maître. »

Personne ne les entendait, néanmoins la tension entre eux était à ce point palpable, et poisseuse, qu'Angelo s'était insensiblement rapproché tandis qu'Ethan recherchait du regard le secours de Kanon dont la vigilance s'était accrue de quelques degrés.

« Écoutez, reprit Sybil, plus conciliante. Il ne s'agit pas d'humilier qui que ce soit mais de respecter une tradition. Vous comprenez ? Tra-di...

— N'en rajoute pas. Une tradition sortie d'où ? De quelque meme internet qu'il est de bon ton de reproduire dans la vraie vie pour être dans le vent comme on dit ?

— Vous savez ce qu'est un meme ? Hé, je suis impressionnée ! – elle laissa échapper un rire d'assez bon cœur pour qu'Ethan se détendît : il venait d'apercevoir la moitié du quart de l'ombre d'un sourire affleurer aux lèvres du Pope – par contre, non ''dans le vent'', c'est has been.

— Has been comment ?

— Comme trop d'années pour les compter. »

Saga hésita. Encore quelques instants avec une ostentation qui devait tout à la forme. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il céderait aussi facilement, surtout face à sa Némésis. Quant à être convaincu, il ne l'était toujours pas lorsque, enfin, il passa ses bras dans les manches et sa tête dans l'encolure, libérant ensuite d'une main experte la lourde masse de ses cheveux pour les laisser retomber dans son dos. Les minuscules ampoules led résistèrent, toujours aussi lumineuses cette fois sur son torse et ce fut alors qu'il aperçut le visage de son neveu, piqueté par les couleurs changeantes de l'éclairage en question. Andreas avait perdu son air réjoui de tantôt par le vilain tour joué à son oncle en guise de revanche, pour arborer en lieu et place une joie autrement plus enfantine. Timidement, il avança ses doigts jusqu'aux boules qui pendaient sur le pull.

« Ça te plaît ? – le jeune garçon opina en silence – Allez, viens là. Tu les verras de plus près comme ça. »

Et le Pope de l'attirer contre lui, pour lui frictionner vigoureusement le sommet du crâne – et déranger au passage les fins cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin par Thétis sur l'insistance de son fils : vengeance personnelle – avant de le prendre aux épaules :

« Bon, alors : on est quitte ? »

 

* * *

Angelo entendit plus qu'il ne vit James s'affairer près du dock qui pour l'occasion avait remplacé la platine du Pope. De celle-ci n'avaient été conservées que les enceintes dûment raccordées à un amplificateur lui-même relié au dock en question. Il ne se retourna pas toutefois. Pas l'ombre d'une pile de CD à inspecter à l'horizon, fût-ce la mort dans l'âme : cette année, la programmation musicale du réveillon était cent pour cent dématérialisée et le fruit des goûts musicaux éclectiques de la nouvelle génération. Ce qui en soi n'était pas automatiquement synonyme de bonne nouvelle. 

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait rentré la tête dans les épaules, redoutant les premières notes. James était catholique pratiquant. Et qui disait catholique pratiquant, disait...

_ Pitié, non ! _

  
  


« Bon sang que ça fait du bien... »

Aioros, installé à sa gauche avec sa fille à l'autre table pile dans sa ligne de mire, étira la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres quand la voix suave de Samuel Beam entonna ''The Desert Babbler'' 4 . Angelo le contempla, d'abord suspicieux, puis franchement hilare :

« Non... Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu...

— Au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Pas vraiment. Célébrer Noël au Sanctuaire sous  _ son _ autorité – le Sagittaire désigna discrètement Saga en face de lui – c'était déjà assez bizarre pour que je ne me sente pas franchement concerné par les à-côtés. Mais avec les années, le caractère disons, ''répétitif'' de la chose, a commencé à se faire sentir. Et puis, de toi à moi – il s'inclina légèrement vers son voisin de table qui ne se débarrassait pas de son sourire le plus large depuis le début de la soirée – le genre crooner, je déteste.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas te manifester avant ? Je veux dire, il t'aurait écouté,  _ toi  _ !

— Tu crois ? »

Aioros avait l'air sincèrement étonné et Angelo éclata franchement de rire :

« Oh bon sang, et dire qu'on aurait pu s'épargner ce supplice bien plus tôt si seulement tu lui avais dit ''s'il te plaît'' ! Crois-moi, Aioros, tu sous-estimes grandement ton pouvoir sur lui et ce, depuis bien trop longtemps.

— A savoir ?

— Celui de la Culpabilité. »

Ce fut au tour du Grec de s'esclaffer :

« Ah, celui-là ! Non, à vrai dire, je préfère l'économiser. L'utiliser avec parcimonie si tu préfères – ses yeux pétillèrent lorsqu'il baissa d'un ton – histoire de le réserver pour des occasions bien spéciales.

— Mouais. Alors vois-tu, si je puis permettre, je pense que les occasions spéciales, on les toutes déjà passées en revue et largement épuisées. Alors la prochaine fois – parce que mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y en aura une, fatalement – pense à moi, ok ?

— Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

— T'es un frère. Bon, un frère dont je ne suis pas sûr qu'il mérite vraiment les blanches ailes dont l'a affublé sa fille, mais un frère quand même.

— Un frère  _ surtout _ , dans ce cas, non ?

— C'est pas faux. »

 

* * *

__

Loukas fut chaudement félicité par l'ensemble des convives pour la qualité et la finesse du menu de fêtes qu'il leur avait concocté. Il ne fut pas le seul : son commis de prestige spécialement détaché pour l'occasion – à savoir Aldébaran – reçut sa part lui aussi, qu'il partagea avec James, instigateur du sacrifice de la dinde au profit du canard. Et même Shaka et Mü, qui savourèrent de leur côté des ravioles de légumes au fromage frais relevées par un délicat mélange d'épices asiatiques, se joignirent au choeur de louanges : à défaut du goût, ils avaient profité des fumets, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. « Même si c'est quand même du canard », avait glissé Shaka à l'oreille de l'Atlante, sans doute pour partager le poids de sa culpabilité soudaine devant le plaisir qu'il venait de se surprendre à éprouver devant les assiettes de leurs compagnons. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la réponse de Mü : 

« Soit dit en passant, c'est très bon.

— … Mais...

— On ne sait pas en quoi on va se réincarner. Alors mieux vaut être prévoyant et accumuler le plus d'expérience possible, tu ne penses pas ?

— C'est une façon de voir les choses.

— Tu devrais essayer. »

Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, Mü n'en chipotait pas moins dans son assiette et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle contenait mais tout avec la chaise vide à côté de lui. Kireth ne s'était toujours pas montré. Malgré ses promesses.

« Il va venir, fit Shaka au bout d'un moment en se penchant vers lui.

— Je ne te cache pas que je suis déçu. Je pensais vraiment que cette année...

— La soirée n'est pas terminée, loin de là. Tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance.

— Mais j'ai confiance !

— Dans ce cas, arrête d'envisager ce que tu ne peux pas prévoir. Et mange. »

 

* * *

Aldébaran, dont le vaste dos reposait contre le dossier de sa chaise qu'il avait écartée de la table une fois la dernière bouchée avalée, loucha du côté des plus jeunes, lesquels avaient été autorisés à quitter la table et entamé un mouvement d'approche du sapin selon une savante trajectoire hélicoïdale dont le rayon se réduisait un peu plus à chaque révolution. 

« Je crois qu'on ne va pas pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps, argua-t-il à l'attention de Saga, assis quelques chaises plus loin et qui dodelinait distraitement sur le ''Dedication''5 de Nora Noor.

— C'est encore un peu tôt, non ?

— Pas sûr que les miens tiennent le coup encore longtemps. » Aiolia venait d'aviser le plus jeune des trois affalé sur un coussin et ses deux aînés bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Jane de renchérir : « Dès qu'ils auront ouvert leurs cadeaux, on les met au lit !

— Je vous aurais bien dit oui mais comme vous le savez, cette année, ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »

L'acidité, affectée, du ton vit les têtes de la nouvelle garde pivoter dans la direction du Pope qui leur adressa en retour un sourire gracieux. Un bref conciliabule s'ensuivit qui cette fois vit James prendre la suite des opérations en main, réclamant le silence d'une simple main levée. 

_ « Je ne vais pas avoir le choix, hein... _

— _Je crains que non,_ répondit Kanon, mi-figue, mi-raisin. _ Bah, mieux vaut lui que n'importe lequel des autres de toute façon. _

— _Pia ferait une bonne candidate._

— _Elle est trop jeune. Et toi trop vieux pour réussir à les contrôler encore longtemps. Et puis... Camus n'a pas réussi à l'endurcir beaucoup plus que lui._

— _En même temps, vu d'où il est parti..._

— _La dernière fois, j'ai vu un film français qu'il m'avait conseillé : ça s'appelait ''Tatie Danielle''._

— _Et ?_

— _Tu apprécierais. Je crois. »_

  
  


« Distribution des cadeaux ! » Clama enfin le nouveau chevalier du Taureau une fois que les enfants furent tous agglutinés autour de lui pour s'égayer aussi sec, à l'assaut du sapin.

La nouvelle règle établie pour ce réveillon concernant les cadeaux reposait sur le tirage au sort. Machin offrait un cadeau à Truc, qui offrait un cadeau à Bidule, qui offrait un cadeau à Machin. La boucle est bouclée, tout le monde est content. Pas de liste, pas de prise de tête, juste un et un seul cadeau à offrir à quelqu'un qu'on n'avait pas forcément choisi. Et inversement : recevoir un cadeau d'une personne inattendue.

Quoique, ''inattendue'' ne fut pas précisément le premier qualificatif qui vint en tête à Saga lorsqu'il avisa le prénom inscrit sur la petite étiquette pailletée accrochée au paquet qui lui était dévolu. L'air mauvais, il releva le nez à la recherche de Sybil qu'il trouva en grande conversation avec Milo, qu'elle remerciait avec effusion. Toutefois, ce que le Scorpion avait bien pu lui offrir ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure ; non, ce qui l'intriguait et plus encore l'inquiétait, était le contenu de la boîte cubique et étrangement légère qu'il tenait entre ses mains depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et qu'il n'osait pas déballer.

« Bon, alors, tu l'ouvres ? »

Rachel s'était portée à sa hauteur, brandissant le coffret mince et sombre que Thétis venait de lui offrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Saga avec le secret espoir de prolonger encore un peu son sursis.

— Cigarette électronique.

— Un message tout en subtilité.

— Goût jasmin. Je déteste le jasmin. Si avec ça, je n'arrête pas... »

Ils partagèrent un éclat de rire avant que de nouveau, Rachel s'intéressât au paquet de son compagnon :

« Et donc... »

Il soupira. Défit le ruban. Enleva le scotch. Déplia le papier. Ouvrit la boite. 

Rien.

Elle était vide.

 

* * *

« A chaque fois, tu te dis ''ça y est, c'est bon'' en croyant que ça va durer, allez, au moins une heure ? Et puis non. »

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil favori – celui près de la cheminée – Angelo soupira une nouvelle fois, un œil rivé sur Sybil vers laquelle Saga était présentement en train de foncer, le visage fermé et la mèche agressive, et sans prêter plus attention que ça à l'enveloppe qu'il tournait et retournait entre ses doigts.

Un cadeau d'Aldébaran dont il avait deviné le contenu avant même d'apercevoir Shura les bras levés en guise de consternation – fait rare s'il en était – devant un Taureau à la retraite à l'air tout décontenancé.

« Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir ! » Crut-il lire sur ses lèvres. Et en soi, le Brésilien n'avait pas tort : après réflexion – courte et un chouïa alcoolisée – ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, lui-même restant partagé sur le sujet depuis cette saleté de match à la con. Oui, non, peut-être, pourquoi pas...

« En admettant que tu ne changes pas  _ encore  _ d'avis sur la question – Shura avait posé une fesse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se penchait sur lui, les effluves de son eau de toilette l'enveloppant avec bonheur – est-ce que tu sauras te tenir ?

— C'est une plaisanterie, cette question ?

— D'après toi ? »

D'un regard circulaire, l'ancien Cancer jaugea les ''qualifiés''. Dans le meilleur des cas, Thétis et Aldébaran sauraient accepter le supporter malheureux qu'il était sans pour autant réussir à le consoler tout à fait de l'absence de son équipe nationale ; dans le pire, Camus l'enfoncerait encore un peu si tant était que ce fût possible, avec joie et constance par dessus le marché. Non, à dire vrai, il n'avait qu'une seule option valable :

« Considérant que tu as réussi à faire de moi un bouffeur de chorizo – contre mon gré, je précise – on peut – limite – dire que je suis devenu – un peu – espagnol sur les bords. Donc, je crois que je pourrai me contenter de la Roja.

— Sûr ?

— … Presque ?

— Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix. »

 

* * *

« C'est quoi,  _ ça  _ ? »

Saga avait bousculé Milo sans ménagement qui leva les yeux au plafond avant de tourner les talons, pour brandir la boîte vide sous le nez de Sybil.

« Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, avec un air candide qui lui valut un avertissement mental de la part d'Angelo :

_ « Je te l'ai déjà dit pourtant : les plus courtes sont les meilleures. _

— _Si on ne peut plus rigoler..._

— _Le sens de l'humour du grand couillon que tu as en face de toi n'est pas son plus développé si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »_

« Je vous offre... – elle tendit l'index vers la boîte jusqu'à la toucher du bout du doigt et la repousser avec délicatesse – la Tranquillité. C'est mon cadeau de cette année.

— Plaît-il ?

— Fermez les yeux. »

Méfiant, il l'examina de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, sans pour autant déceler le moindre piège. Elle se contentait d'attendre son bon vouloir tandis qu'autour d'eux, le vide s'était fait. Il inspira... et obtempéra, alors que Sybil prenait sa main dans la sienne. A son contact, il se retrouva propulsé au Puits des Morts. 

« Qu'est-ce que... »

La pression des doigts autour des siens s'accentua :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste à côté de vous.

— Je ne suis pas inquiet.

— Non, bien sûr. »

Le Pope choisit de ne pas relever la note ironique qu'il était certain d'avoir entendue ; il n'était pas souvent venu dans l'antichambre de la mort et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil curieux autour de lui.

« Ça vous plaît ?

— Je ne ne dirais pas ça.

— Moi, j'aime bien. »

_ Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? _

« Venez. »

Irrésistiblement attiré par la poigne de Sybil – dont les forces étaient démultipliées sur le terrain de jeu favori des chevaliers du Cancer – il se laissa entraîner en direction du gouffre qui s'ouvrait ur les Enfers. En théorie. Aucun d'entre eux n'était jamais allé le vérifier et c'était aussi bien comme ça.

« Regardez, là-bas. »

De l'autre côté de l'ouverture au diamètre plus que respectable, une silhouette familière avait pris place dans l'une des files innombrables qui se dirigeaient vers leur ultime destination. Une silhouette qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement ravie de se trouver là mais dont les tentatives incessantes de s'extirper du flot des âmes semblaient se heurter au mur d'un couloir invisible qui encadrait sa progression.

« Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, vous savez ? Je ne suis pas censée modifier la trame cosmique de ce lieu mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Sinon, il se serait de nouveau enfui et donc... serait revenu. Encore. »

Andreas Antinaïkos les avait aperçus. Grimaçant, il tendit le bras dans leur direction sans que Saga fut en mesure de dire qui il désignait en particulier : Sybil, à qui il devait de parcourir enfin les derniers mètres qui le sépareraient une bonne fois pour toute du monde des vivants, ou lui-même, ce fils tant honni d'avoir accompli ce pour quoi il l'avait façonné et que lui-même n'avait jamais osé.

« J'ai tout de même dû passer un accord. » 

Devant l'air interrogateur de Saga qui avait fini, non sans effort, par se détourner de la vision de son père, elle rajouta :

« C'est le principe. Les morts n'acceptent de cesser de nous hanter qu'à partir du moment où ils ont une bonne raison de le faire. Dans le cas contraire, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'aurais pas pu l'obliger à partir.

— Et que lui as-tu promis ?

— En l'occurrence, c'est vous, et votre frère, qui lui avez promis quelque chose – elle esquissa un sourire contrit devant le pli qui venait de se creuser entre les sourcils du Pope – Si je vous en avais parlé, ça n'aurait plus été une surprise. »

Saga prit une profonde inspiration, compta mentalement de dix à zéro puis reformula :

« Qu'avons- _ nous _ donc promis ?

— De faire de son petit-fils un chevalier d'or qui soit à la fois digne de son ascendance et du Sanctuaire.

— Vaste programme. »

Les mots lui avaient échappé et avec eux, son regard qui était revenu se poser sur son père.  _ Feu mon père _ , corrigea-t-il in petto, lequel par voie de conséquence, n'était plus censé être en mesure d'influer en quoi que ce fût sur l'existence de ceux qui lui avaient survécu. 

_ Grâce à lui, ne l'oublie pas. _

Et pourtant. Par-delà la mort, il adressait un ultime message aux fils auxquels il n'avait pas pu dire adieu, ni qu'il les aimait. Parce que, à sa façon, Andreas les avait véritablement aimés. Mal sans doute, mais enfin, il avait agi du mieux possible de son point de vue. Un point de vue qu'il avait visiblement révisé, certes trop tard pour ses fils mais sans doute à temps pour son petit-fils et qu'il avait semblé bien décidé à partager depuis une douzaine d'années, à grands renforts d'objets déplacés, de vaisselle brisée et autres manifestations qui auraient fait passer le palais du Sanctuaire pour la dernière maison hantée à la mode. 

« Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, concéda Saga sans quitter la forme spectrale des yeux qui se rapprochait encore et toujours plus du Puits. Andreas est un garçon qui a son caractère mais...

— Mais ?

— J'admets qu'on n'a pas forcément fait en sorte de mettre en valeur ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui. Enfin, de  _ vraiment _ meilleur, je veux dire. On devrait pouvoir rectifier certaines choses.

— Tant mieux.

— Oui, enfin, c'est surtout à lui – il désigna son père du menton – d'en être convaincu.

— Je crois qu'il l'est. »

La silhouette d'Andreas Senior avait perdu de sa consistance à l'approche du gouffre, mais aussi cessé de s'agiter. Bien qu'il ne quittât toujours pas Saga des yeux, il avait recouvré une tranquillité et, oui, une sérénité que son fils ne se souvenait pas lui avoir jamais vue. Il ne sut jamais si son esprit lui joua un tour à cet instant ; toujours fût-il qu'il crut voir un sourire sur les lèvres pâles de son père lorsque celui-ci chuta dans la mort.

 

* * *

« Fais gaffe : si ça continue, tu vas hériter du titre d'éboueur officiel du Sanctuaire. »

Angelo avait rejoint sa fille adoptive et passé un bras sur ses épaules qui frissonnaient encore de son incursion au Puits des Morts tandis que Saga s'était éloigné du groupe pour discuter avec son jumeau. Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte, levant les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard.

— Fais-en bon usage dans ce cas.

— Pas comme toi, donc.

— Non, pas comme moi. »

 

* * *

Le problème avec le concept de ''bonne intention'' est qu'il porte dans son énoncé même la promesse des catastrophes à venir. Car dans le cas contraire, pourquoi devoir qualifier par anticipation de ''bonne'' une action qui n'a pas encore eu lieu et qui de facto ne peut donc être jugée ? C'est tout simplement qu'il faut l'excuser avant même qu'elle se réalise. Principe de précaution. Ou comme dirait celui dont il s'agit de célébrer l'anniversaire : « Père, pardonne-leur : ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font ».

Or, Père, Pope, tout ça, ça commence par la même lettre.

Minuit approchait et les dernières minutes avant le retentissement des horloges du palais virent les lumières baisser progressivement avant de s'éteindre tout à fait, plongeant les convives repus dans le noir le plus complet. Ou pas tout à fait : tout aussi graduellement, un halo naquit depuis le centre des deux tables, une lueur cristalline d'une douce blancheur qui se répandit sur les nappes, les couverts, jusqu'à bientôt envelopper ceux et celles dont les yeux s'écarquillaient de ravissement devant le phénomène. Bientôt, une note s'éleva, plus pure encore que la lumière, une note qui parut se démultiplier à l'infini, jouant des tons au point de créer une harmonie de voix familières, lesquelles demeurèrent en sourdine toutefois ; de prime abord, personne ne se rendit compte qu'elles se fondaient avec une nouvelle mélodie diffusée par les enceintes et qui peu à peu pris de l'ampleur. 

Ce fut sur les premières notes de Lupercalia 6 que la voix de Kireth retentit, calme mais profonde comme en provenance d'un espace à la fois lointain et proche, avant qu'il ne se matérialisât en chair et en os dans la pièce :

« En cette période de solstice d'hiver, puisse la lumière renaître et revenir parmi nous, afin de chasser les heures sombres. »

La silhouette du sapin, demeuré lui aussi dans l'obscurité, parut gagner en substance sans pour autant que qui quiconque fût en mesure de déterminer l'instant précis où en jaillit le Cosmos. Personne n'avait pris la peine de prêter attention au détail des décorations de l'arbre, et encore moins aux boules d'un gris terne suspendues à certaines branches, d'autant que la plupart d'entre elles étaient dissimulées par le vert foncé des aiguilles. Personne, non plus, ne les avait comptées. 

Douze sphères parfaites de Cosmos s'intensifièrent ainsi dans une impeccable simultanéité, entrant en résonance avec les auras des présents alors que les cœurs rataient un battement et que se reconstituait le cercle zodiacal, indifféremment composé cette fois de l'ancienne et de la nouvelle garde, leurs auras mêlées jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'une, parcelle de ce Cosmos inhérent à toute chose. Les uns – les plus jeunes – abasourdis par le vertige qui les saisissait alors que sans comprendre ils donnaient et recevaient une part d'eux-mêmes, s'étaient figés comme craignant de briser d'un geste malheureux ce qu'ils ne pouvaient toucher ni même appréhender ; les autres – les plus anciens – souriaient, entre amusement et émotion, de ces retrouvailles dont ils n'avaient cependant jamais perdu le souvenir mais aussi de cette rencontre avec ceux qui leur succédaient déjà pour certains, et ceux qui leur succéderaient, plus tard mais déjà présents.

La musique mourut doucement pour laisser de nouveau la place aux harmoniques de la glace lesquelles parurent s'intensifier alors que sous l'impulsion de Kireth dont la maîtrise de la matière et du cosmos trouvait là son aboutissement absolu, l'or envahissait toute la pièce jusqu'à la déborder pour inonder le jardin à l'extérieur. L'herbe, les buissons et l'olivier étaient comme en feu et alors que Saga, qui suivait des yeux la progression du Cosmos, se penchait pour apercevoir le ciel nocturne et dégagé à travers la fenêtre, il avisa l'Horloge. Pile au moment où résonnaient toutes les autres. Il vit son cadran sombre s'enflammer, allumant devant chaque symbole zodiacal la lueur bleue décrite dans les archives et qu'il avait un peu trop cru apercevoir au cours des dernières années sans jamais, pourtant, être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé. Comme maintenant. Lentement, il se redressa sur sa chaise. En face de lui, loin là-bas depuis l'autre table, Rosalind l'observait de ses yeux aveugles. Ses yeux où, lui sembla-t-il, chatoyèrent de curieux reflets pers.

Le cosmos de Kireth pulsait toujours lorsqu'il rejoignit, enfin, son ancien maître qui leva vers lui un regard au fond duquel les reproches le disputaient à l'admiration et à la reconnaissance. Les premiers cédèrent par ailleurs bien vite devant les seconds comme leurs mains s'effleurèrent sans se toucher, en un signe d'affection qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« M'en voudras-tu beaucoup ?

— De quoi mon garçon ? De détester Noël au point de nous avoir offert ce merveilleux cadeau ? Et d'y avoir passé le temps que je devine en voyant ces bijoux d'énergie pure que tu as créés ? Oh oui, je vais t'en vouloir : indéfiniment.

— Je n'étais pas seul.

— Je vois ça, en effet. »

Ils s'étaient tournés vers Pia dont les efforts de concentration devenaient de plus en plus visibles alors que rien chez Kireth ne traduisait les efforts qu'il consentait pour maintenir la cohésion du Cosmos ainsi contenu par sa seule puissance. 

« Pia ? Interrogea Camus dans le même temps, posant une main inquiète sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève. 

— Aïe ! C'est brûlant ce truc !

— Andreas ! Reviens ici et ne touche pas à... ! »

Fut-ce le contact du cosmos encore instable mais surdimensionné du futur chevalier de la Balance avec les créations de Kireth qui transforma l'émmerveillement en cauchemar ? A moins que les origines du désastre ne trouvassent leurs fondements plusieurs semaines, voire mois plus tôt, lors de la prise de décisions inconséquentes et imputables à l'insouciance de la jeunesse ? Toujours fut-il que l'avertissement alarmé de Thétis se perdit dans un vacarme soudain, composé indifféremment de la stridence de la glace brisée, du grondement menaçant d'une énergie hors de tout contrôle et des cris, d'abord des plus jeunes, puis de l'ensemble des présents quand dans un bel ensemble, l'ouïe, le goût, l'odorat et la vue leur furent ôtés. Si le sens du toucher leur fut conservé, les empêchant de s'écrouler à bas de leurs chaises, ce ne fût que par les grâces combinées de Shaka et de Rosalind dont les cosmos encore liés réagirent sous l'effet d'un réflexe commun. Pétrifié, Kireth qui bénéficiait de l'immunité conférée par sa propre énergie, vit Pia perdre pied tandis que le chant de la glace achevait de se muer en l'arcane dont il découlait. De toute évidence, la jeune Asgardienne n'était plus capable de rien maîtriser et, les yeux horrifiés, demeurait réduite à l'impuissance la plus totale.

_ « Bordel de bordel de... Shaka, bouge-toi ! »  _

L'ordre, furieux, éclata dans le surmonde où Saga s'efforçait de maintenir tout son monde dans un périmètre – toute autre notion de distance mise à part – assez restreint pour ne laisser personne s'égarer.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaie de faire ? » _ Répliqua l'Indien avec dans la voix une autorité que dont bien peu pouvaient se targuer de l'avoir déjà expérimentée, et dont parmi ceux-ci, plus aucun n'était encore là pour en témoigner.

D'abord, reprendre la main et contrer ce qui pouvait encore l'être de l'arcane du nouveau Verseau. Camus, qui malgré sa perception plus aiguisée que celle de ses camarades du cosmos de Pia avait été mis devant le fait accompli comme tous les autres, ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Ne demeuraient à ses côtés que Rosa, qui lui prêtait son soutien plein et entier, et Kireth, encore déstabilisé par sa perte de contrôle.

_ « Mon garçon,  _ l'interpella mentalement Shaka en usant volontairement des mêmes mots que Mü _ , ce que tu as réussi à créer tantôt pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité à présent. _

— _Je ne voulais pas..._

— _Certainement. Et en l'occurrence, j'ai besoin que tu réunisses de nouveau les cosmos de chacun puisque ni Rachel, ni Oksanna sont en mesure de le faire en ce moment, afin de me prêter la puissance nécessaire. Tu peux faire ça ? »_

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, tiraillé entre sa crainte d'aggraver la situation et la nécessité de répondre le plus rapidement possible à la sollicitation de Shaka. Une onde bienfaisante coula jusqu'à lui, qu'il aurait pu reconnaître comme émanant de son ancien maître si ce n'était une vibration particulière qui la lui fit associer à Rosalind. Sans un mot, le nouveau chevalier de la Vierge l'encourageait et bientôt, il s'attribua les fréquences cosmiques de chacun des présents, à présent aussi immobiles sur leurs sièges que des pantins désarticulés, afin de les mobiliser indépendamment de leurs volontés et d'en transmettre la force combinée à Shaka qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Oui, Angelo avait raison : le Tenbu Horin disposait d'un potentiel destructeur impressionnant pour qui en était la victime, et lancé à pleine puissance, il lui était possible d'annihiler plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Mais, et parce que la Vierge devait aussi être capable de magnanimité, l'inversion des effets produits était partie intégrante de ladite attaque. Or dans le cas présent, il n'était pas envisageable d'agir sur l'arcane du Verseau lui-même puisqu'il était nouveau, donc inconnu, donc mortel, aussi Shaka n'avait d'autre choix que d'en annuler les effets par ses propres moyens. Sauf qu'il s'agissait de multiplier cette prouesse par vingt, au bas mot.

_ « Prêts ? » _

Les deux jeunes gens l'étaient. Quant à lui-même... 

« Ça _ fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas livré à un tel exercice. Pas depuis... _

— _Ce n'est pas le moment de nous passer le film de tes dernières vacances !_ Hurla Saga depuis ce qui apparaissait comme un niveau du surmonde bien plus élevé que celui de tantôt et par voie de conséquence, beaucoup plus éloigné.  _ Sors-nous d'ici, bon sang ! » _

Dont acte. D'abord, le goût puis l'odorat, ensuite l'ouïe et enfin la vue revinrent aux convives qui émergèrent à la surface de la réalité – de la vie, plus précisément – les uns encore hébétés, certains soulagés et d'autres... en pétard. 

« Quel est l'inconscient – la voix de Saga, sourde et glacée s'éleva dans le silence lorsqu'il se mit debout, dominant l'assemblée, détachant ses mots avec une lenteur insupportable – qui a eu l'idée de mettre en présence du cosmos pur et un arcane mortel non maîtrisé ?

— C'est-à-dire...

— En fait, on s'était dit que...

— Sur le principe, ça rendait bien, alors...

— On n'aurait jamais imaginé...

 

* * *

« Après réflexion, je pense que ta dimension, là... – l'index d'Angelo dessina un petit rond dans l'air – Il faudrait qu'elle soit un peu plus grande que prévue.

— Plus grande comment ?

— D'après toi ?

— … Maintenant que tu le dis, quelques décennies pour en revenir ce serait un minimum.

— Oui, voilà. Au moins deux ce serait bien. Après tout, on n'est pas si vieux que ça.

— Tu rempilerais ?

— Si c'est une question d'utilité publique...

— … Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je crois que le moment est venu de détendre l'atmosphère. Histoire qu'ils se rappellent que c'était bien un réveillon, pas un film d'horreur.

— Et tu suggères...

— Que dirais-tu de quelques chants de Noël ? »

FIN

  
  


1On se rappellera utilement que Jane était sur le point d'accoucher lors de l'Euro 2016, d'où l'absence d'Aiolia dans « Panem et Circenses ».

2Toute référence au Tenkai ne serait pas fortuite.

3Ca existe, véridique !

4[« The Desert Babbler »](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR_jh8_a-_Q) \- Iron & Wine (album « Ghost on Ghost » - 2013)

5[« Dédication »](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNc9vHLayb4) \- Noora Noor (album « Soul Deep » - 2009)

6[« Lupercalia »](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2mAEr0Ggb0) \- Faun (Album « Eden » - 2011) – dans le cas présent, c'est la mélodie qui est l'origine du choix de ce titre plutôt que sa signification qui en l'occurrence, célèbre les fêtes romaines de Pan (les Lupercales), mi-février, et qui sont à l'origine de la Saint Valentin (donc, rien à voir, on est bien d'accord !).

 


End file.
